Perfect Velvet
by Beby Vee
Summary: [HIATUS] Ketika dunia tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya, sebuah tangan terulur membantu menghapus laranya. "Aku Kim Jongin, menginginkan putri bungsu Anda." /KAISOO/GS
1. Prolog

**Perfect Velvet**

 _by — Beby vee_

 **KAISOO FANFICTION**

 **GS / DLDR**

 **~PROLOG~**

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Tidak berguna'_

Adalah dua kata yang selalu orangtuanya tunjukkan untuknya.

Menjadi putri bungsu sebuah keluarga dari kalangan biasa rupanya tidak semenyenangkan menjadi tuan putri dalam drama-drama.

Kata-kata kasar ataupun kurang pantas sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari selama hidupnya.

Keluarganya selalu mengatakan jika dirinya bukanlah anak yang diharapkan. Ia lahir karena sebuah kecerobohan orangtuanya.

Ia diperlakukan berbeda dari kakak-kakak lelakinya yang berusia jauh lebih tua.

Kehidupan bukan lagi terlihat menyenangkan untuk dijalani melainkan sulit dirasa.

Kedua orangtuanya hanya terus mengulang kalimat _'tidak ada untungnya memiliki seorang putri. Mereka hanya akan memberi beban tanpa membalas budi.'_

Mungkin ia akan berguna jika menikah dengan pengusaha kaya raya atau menjadi simpanan para pemilik tahta. Namun siapa yang akan mau dengan itik buruk rupa sepertinya, toh ini kehidupan nyata bukan cerita macam drama-drama.

Padahal selama eksistensinya didunia, Kyungsoo akan selalu membuat orangtuanya bangga dengan prestasi gemilangnya. Namun jangankan mengucapkan selamat. Melihat piagam hasil jerih payahnya saja enggan. Mereka tetap menganggap semua itu tak berguna jika anak perempuan yang mendapatkannya.

Namun kiranya, pandangan keluarganya berubah 180° berubah ketika seorang penguasa tahta yang berada dipuncak strata datang kerumahnya menyampaikan keinginannya yang membuat semua orang menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Aku Kim Jongin, menginginkan putri bungsu anda."

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue~_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Selamat pagi~"

Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan riang gembira, tidak lupa dengan senyumannya yang semanis gula ikut tersemat dibibirnya. Meski tidak ada yang mau menanggapi kebaikannya, gadis itu tidak apa. Itu tidak akan menurunkan semangat paginya.

"Pagi juga Kyungsoo."

Ah, gadis itu melupakan kehadiran kakak tertuanya yang akan selalu membalas sapaannya. Hanya dia, _satu-satunya_.

"Kau akan memulai ujian pertama hari ini?" itu masih kakak lelakinya yang tertua sementara yang lain fokus kepada makanan mereka.

Kyungsoo memberikan anggukan semangat lalu memilih duduk disebelah kakak tertuanya yang memberikannya selembar roti dengan selai coklat diatasnya.

"Ini. Oppa berdoa untuk yang terbaik untuk ujianmu kali ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Mengucapkan terimakasih dan hendak memakan roti dengan selai coklatnya. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk memakan sarapannya. Seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku selesai."

Itu suara kakak keduanya. Kemudian gadis itu juga melihat kakak ketiganya serta ibu dan ayahnya yang ikut beranjak dari meja makan. Tiba-tiba saja semangat paginya menjadi sedikit menurun.

Bahunya langsung terjatuh lesu karena sekali lagi keluarganya memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Mungkin ia beruntung karena mereka tidak pernah main tangan dengannya namun tetap saja, diacuhkan sejak usiamu baru beberapa menit hadir kedunia itu tetap lebih menyakitkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih ada Oppa disini menemanimu."

Tapi setidaknya dia beruntung karena memiliki satu anggota keluarga yang mencitainya lebih dari segala-galanya yaitu kakak tertuanya –Do Kwangsoo.

Kyungsoo bersyukur kakak lelakinya itu selalu memberikannya energi lebih untuk menguatkannya. Ia menjadi motivator utama untuk Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang lebih baik kedepannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika kakaknya mengusap sayang kepalanya. Menyuruhnya untuk segera memakan sarapannya.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu Kyungsoo. Hari ini biarkan Oppa mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Melahap cepat rotinya lalu mengosongkan gelas susunya sebelum beranjak pergi bersama kakak tertuanya keluar rumah.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil kakak lelakinya yang perlahan-lahan pergi menjauh. Gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika mendapat lambaian balik dari kakak lelakinya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti dirumah Oppa. Hati-hati dijalan." Gadis itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap kakaknya yang mulai menjauh itu dapat mendengar suara lantangnya.

Dan ketika mobil kakaknya hilang termakan jarak, gadis itu memilih membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Sekolahnya bukan tergolong sekolah mewah atau semacamnya. Sekolahnya hanyalah sekolah biasa yang ditempati oleh orang-orang biasa pula. _Cocoklah untuk dirinya_ , begitu kata ayah serta ibunya.

Mengingat itu Kyungsoo menjadi sesak sendiri. Ia memang diperlakukan macam anak tiri. Bahkan dulu kakak-kakak lelakinya bersekolah ditempat-tempat yang bertaraf internasional. Sedang dia –ah sudahlah bisa bersekolah sampai sekarang saja Kyungsoo sudah merasa beruntung.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari pikiran-pikiran jahat yang ada dikepalanya.

Ia menyadari jika tidak baik berpikir seperti itu terlebih kepada keluarganya. Bukankah saat ini Kyungsoo harusnya fokus kepada sekolahnya untuk membuktikan kepada orangtuanya jika ia juga berguna nantinya.

"Ya. Fokus kepada sekolahmu Kyungsoo. Ayo buktikan kepada ayah dan ibu jika kau juga bisa membuat mereka bangga. Semangat Kyungsoo, semangatttt!"

Kemudian gadis itu memilih untuk menyambung langkah kakinya dengan ceria, tidak lupa menyapa teman-teman yang ia jupai saat menuju kelasnya.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Suara gesekan antara kertas terdengar nyaring diruangan 5x6 tersebut. Sedangkan satu-satunya lelaki yang berada disana terlihat fokus dengan kertas-kertas yang dapat mendatangkan pundi-pundi dolar untuk mengisi kantongnya yang tebal.

Ia bahkan mengacuhkan seseorang yang datang membuka pintu kaca ruangannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia hanya melirik sekilas kepada orang kepercayaannya tersebut sebelum kembali terfokus dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari Yunho, hingga kau masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu ruanganku?" tanya.

Sedang orang yang dipanggilnya Yunho itu memilih mentralkan deru nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membungkuk dan menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Namun saya datang membawa berita besar."

"Berita besar semacam apa?" lelaki itu masih terfokus dengan laporan-laporan ditangannya. Bukannya niat mengacuhkan bawahannya, namun Jongin bisa menebak apa kiranya yang akan Yunho sampaikan. Mungkin seperti bisnis mereka yang berhasil atau tanah sengketa dipinggiran kota berhasil berpindah tangan kepada mereka. Sejujurnya saja lelaki itu tak tertarik. Ia sudah terlalu sering menyelesaikan masalah macam itu jadi sedikit banyak tidak akan mampu menarik minatnya.

Namun berbeda kali ini. Ia bahkan langsung mengacuhkan kertas dengan harga jutaan dolar ditangannya ketika sebuah kalimat keluar dari belah bibir tangan kanannya.

"Saya menemukannya Tuan. Saya menemukan nona _Perfect Velvet_."

"K-kau bilang apa?"

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Namun ketika senyuman hangat tersemat dibibir tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja hati Jongin menjadi lega. Beban yang selama ini bertumpu dipundaknya seolah hilang begitu saja.

" _Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."_

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Dan disinilah lelaki itu sekarang. Duduk didalam mobil mewahnya sembari memandangi sekolahan dengan bangunan yang bisa dikatakan kumuh jika lelaki itu bilang.

"Jadi... ini sekolahnya?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya. Dan ia menghela nafas ketika tangan kanannya itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia merasa tak percaya jika di negaranya yang terbilang maju ini masih memiliki sekolah sekumuh ini karena selama masa eksistensinya didunia ia tidak pernah melihat hal-hal yang kecil seperti ini.

Jongin terus mengedarkan pandangannya kearah gerbang yang tertutup disebrang mobilnya itu. Setelah hampir 5 jam berdebat _–atau bisa disebut merengek–_ dengan tangan kanannya untuk segera dibawa ke sekolah _gadisnya_. Akhirnya ia berada disana meski harus menunggu satu jam lagi untuk melihat _gadisnya_ setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tidak apa, ia rela menunggu.

Ia menghela nafas ketika teringat cerita dari Yunho.

Ia tidak menyangka gadis mungil yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun silam bernasip sebegitu menyedihkan karena perlakuan keluarganya. Bahkan ia harus sekolah ditempat yang sekecil ini karena hanya kakak lelaki tertuanya yang mau membiayai sekolahnya.

Dan ketika pintu gerbang itu dibuka, mata lelaki itu langsung berpendar mencari sosok yang selalu diingatnya diantara kerumunan siswa lainnya. Ketika siswsa-siswi mulai sedikit yang keluar, akhirnya matanya menemukan sosok yang selama ini begitu ingin ia temui.

Gadis itu masih sama. Masih sama mungilnya, masih sama manisnya, masih sama menggemaskannya dan masih sama cantiknya. Bahkan lebih cantik lagi. Matanya berbinar terang dengan bibir penuh yang tersenyum ceria ketika menyapa teman-temannya membuat sesuatu dibagian terpenting hidupnya berdekat terlalu kecang.

Namun ia tak ambil peduli meskipun si tangan kanannya akan mendengar hentakan keras itu karena ia sedang merasa bahagia.

Yunho sendiri ikut tersenyum senang ketika mengamati reaksi bahagia dari atasannya itu. Selama bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama seorang Kim Jongin, Yunho tak pernah sekalipun melihat atasannya itu tersenyum begitu tulusnya hanya karena melihat seseorang yang berjarak beberapa meter didepan mereka.

Ia bahkan tak mengira jika sebegitu besarnya arti gadis mungil itu untuk kebahagiannya tuannya.

"Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Yunho memberitahu.

Memang meski sejak tadi Yunho menceritakan segala macam kehidupan gadis mungil itu tak sekali pun Yunho memberitahukan namanya. Mereka hanya akan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _'Perfect Velvet'_ sesuai dengan kenangan manis yang pernah gadis mungil itu tinggalkan untuk tuannya.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa pegawai disana. Gadis itu lalu berlari kecil kedalam ruangan karyawan untuk mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan seragam cafe.

Gadis itu memang menjalankan kerja part time seusai sekolah untuk menambah uang sakunya. Dan beruntung kakak tertuanya mengijinkan dengan syarat ia tidak akan pulang terlalu malam serta meninggalkan kewajibannya untuk belajar. Sedang ayah ibunya, jangan ditanya. Ia tidak pulang berhari-haripun mereka tidak akan pernah ambil perduli.

Jadi tadi setelah turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi, Kyungsoo langsung berlari kedalam cafe karena jam kerjanya akan segera mulai.

Gadis itu selesai setelah 10 menit bersiap didalam ruang karyawan. Ia keluar dan langsung mengambil alih tugas pegawai sebagai penjaga kasir dan mulai melayani pelanggan yang datang memesan. Ia bahkan sesekali akan bercanda dengan pelanggan yang merupan langganan cafe itu. Ia juga akan tersenyum dengan lebar tiap ada pembeli yang datang.

Dan tak terasa sudah empat jam Kyungsoo berdiri didepan meja kasir itu yang berarti tinggal satu jam lagi jam kerjanya berakhir. Memang Kyungsoo hanya bekerja dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat hanya mulai jam tiga sore sampai jam delapan malam.

"Kyungsoo apa kau membawa payung? Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya kearah luar cafe. Ia melihat langit malam yang terlihat kelabu juga sesekali gemuruh yang terdengar.

"Hehe aku tidak membawanya Hanbin-ah. Tapi tenang saja sebentar lagi jam kerjaku akan habis dan semoga saja hujan tidak turun sebelum aku sampai dihalte."

Hanbin –teman kerja Kyungsoo mengangguk mengamini perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia mengenal Kyungsoo lama bahkan sedari gadis itu kecil. Bahkan ia juga yang membawa Kyungsoo ke cafe ini agar gadis itu mendapat tambahan uang saku.

Keduanya meneruskan pembicaraan mengenai beberapa hal random. Beruntung suasana toko yang mulai sepi sehingga mereka menjadi bebes untuk berbicara. Toh manajernya juga tidak akan menegur selama mereka tidak melalaikan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan libur natal nanti? Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku akan mengambil shift penuh karena biasanya cafe akan memberikan bonus banyak jika malam natal."

Hanbin tersenyum kemudian mengusak kepala gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan menemanimu bekerja di cafe."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendapat jawaban dari Hanbin. "Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apa dia tidak akan marah jika kau bekerja bukan malah menghabiskan malam natal dengannya?"

"Tenang saja, Minah akan pulang ke Jepang sebelum natal. Jadi dari pada aku bosan dirumah lebih baik aku menemanimu kan?" hanbin tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

Keduanya hendak kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka namun urung ketika mata Hanbin melihat seseorang datang.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada seseorang datang." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian memfokuskan atensinya kepada seorang laki-laki yang memasuki pintu depan cafe.

"Selamat malam~ ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tuan ingin memesan apa?"

Gadis itu sudah siap dengan bolpoint serta kertas ditangannya. Bersiap-siap menuluis pesanan si pelanggan.

Sedang Jongin, hanya mampu diam dengan memandang tak berkedip kearah Kyungsoo yang menunduk didepannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mampu sedekat ini dengan gadisnya. Ia bahagia bahkan hingga mulutnya tanpa sengaja mengucapkan sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi rahasia.

"Perfect Velvet."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Gadis cantik itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pelanggan didepannya. Ia yang tadinya menunduk, langsung megenadahkan kepalanya.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo mendongak menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca langsung tersadar seketika. Dengan canggung ia menggaruk tengkuknya lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf, maksudku Red Velvet cake dan satu chooco blend."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum. Dengan canggung gadis itu menyebutkan kembali pesanan Jongin sebelum mengatakan berapa yang harus lelaki itu bayar.

Dan ketika Jongin telah pergi. Kyungsoo masih berdiri ditempatnya memandang kepergian lelaki itu. Ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Sejujurnya bukan masalah penting. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo masih terus memikirkannya dan menebak-nebak siapa pelanggannya itu sebenarnya.

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar Hanbin memanggilnya karena jam kerjanya telah usai.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang langit dengan lengkungan kebawah bibirnya. Hujan turun dan ia terjebak didepan cafe tempatnya bekerja. Gadis itu berfikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke halte tanpa terkena air hujan. Ia tau betul jika tubuhnya paling tidak bisa menoleransi sama sekali tentang hujan.

"Ahh bagaimana ini, pasti Oppa akan khawatir dirumah."

Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas ranselnya. Menyesali keteledorannya lupa membawa pengisi daya membuat ponselnya mati seketika. Dan pasti, kakak lelakinya dirumah akan sangat khawatir sekarang karena Kyungsoo tidak dapat dihubungi.

Ketika ia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang menaruh sesuatu dipundaknya. Dan ketika ia menoleh ia melihat payung kuning yang ada disana.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo memegang payung itu agar tidak jatuh. Ia berniat mengembalikan payung tersebut kepada pemiliknya namun urung ketika lelaki yang diyakini kyungsoo pemilik payung sudah lari terlebih dahulu menembus hujan dengan menutupi kepalanya menggunakan mantelnya.

"Tuan payung anda." Gadis itu berteriak berusaha memberi tahu. Namun lelaki itu sudah terlalu jauh dan ia juga sudah memasuki mobilnya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedagangan payung tersebut ketika menyadari mantel yang seseorang tadi kenakan terlihat familiar.

"Bukankah itu..."

* * *

 **To be continue~**

* * *

 _Hey hey hey, thanks for review._

 _Gak nyangka prolognya dapet tanggapan yang bagus. Dan maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Maaf juga kalo ada typo-nya._

 _Oke, see ya_


	3. Chapter 2

**Perfect Velvet**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Yunho keluar dari mobil dengan payung ditangannya. Lelaki itu bergegas untuk membuka pintu belakang mobil ketika melihat tuannya dari sebrang tengah berlari menembus hujan hanya menggunakan mantel sebagai penutup kepalanya.

Lelaki itu tertegun ketika melihat bagaimana senyuman lebar Jongin yang terlihat dari jarak sekian meter padahal setaunya tuannya itu sulit sekali untuk tersenyum.

"Kemana payung anda tuan, bukankah anda tadi membawa payung?" tanyanya ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk didalam mobil.

Jongin yang tengah menepuk-nepuk mantelnya yang basah mengangkat kepalanya sebelum tersenyum kecil kepada Yunho.

"Aku memberikan payungku pada- _nya_."

Yunho mengangguk. Tak perlu disebutkan pun ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh tuannya itu. Terlihat jelas dari sorot bahagia sang tuan.

"Jadi apa kita pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya Yunho. Mari kita pulang."

Yunho dengan segera kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk menembus hujan.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap kearah langit pagi. Gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah ketika mendapati awan kelabu bergelung menyelimuti langit pagi yang seharusnya terang.

Hujan yang kembali turun membuat gadis itu kembali menaruh sepedanya. Ia kecewa karena sekali lagi tidak bisa berangkat sekolah menggunakan transportasi andalannya. Ia menghela nafas karena setelah ini harus berjalan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya dua blok dari kediamanannya. Cukup jauh dan hal itu lah yang membuat Kyungsoo malas.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Meraba-raba kantong samping ranselnya mencari payung agar melindunginya dari guyuran hujan dipagi hari. Ketika dapat, gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang dan menariknya. Namun kemudian ia dibuat tertegun ketika melihat payung kuning yang berada digenggamannya.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam tentang seseorang yang memberikan payung itu kepadanya. Ia ingat jika seseorang itu adalah orang terakhir yang ia layani sebelum shiftnya berakhir. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyungsoo adalah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan didepan cafe tempatnya bekerja? Tidak mungkin ia menunggu hujan karena ia membawa payung –meski pada akhirnya payung itu diberikan kepada Kyungsoo. dan Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat jelas jika lelaki itu langsung memasuki sebuah mobil mewah setelah berlari menjauhinya.

Apa mungkin lelaki itu menunggu dirinya? Tapi itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi, memang siapa Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu mau menunggu sampai ia selesai bekerja.

Kyungsoo memukul kecil kepalanya karena pemikirannya yang ngelantur itu.

Gadis itu masih terfokus dengan memandangi payung kuning ditangannya sampai tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan memandangnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tau kau menghalangi mobilku. Minggir."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara itu. Gadis itu sedikit terhuyung ketika merasakan bahunya didorong cukup keras oleh seseorang. Ketika ia mendongak ia mendapati kakak lelakinya yang ke dua tengah memandang tajam kearahnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri sembari meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku oppa."

Junhoe _–kakak lelaki Kyungsoo yang kedua–_ mendengus. Merasa muak dengan gadis yang sialnya adalah adiknya. Sungguh sejujurnya ia enggan jika harus mengakui gadis itu adiknya.

Ayolah.. usia mereka sudah terpaut terlalu jauh membuatnya kadang risih jika harus berhadapan dengan gadis semacam Kyungsoo.

Ia segera menaiki mobilnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo menyingkir kesisi pintu garasi. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia segera melajukkan mobilnya meninggalkan kediamanannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tatapan tajam kakak lelakinya itu. Tapi tetap saja, kadang dadanya berdenyut ngilu ketika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kapan kau akan memandangku ada oppa?" bisiknya sendu.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dimeja sembari menunggu kepala HRD membaca berkas yang ia serahkan.

Ini sudah berlangsung 10 menit dan Jongin sedikit tak sabar dikursinya. Lelaki itu memutar matanya ketika sekali lagi melihat kepala HRD itu hanya membolak-balik lembaran yang tadi ia berikan.

"Apa membaca sebuah riwayat hidup harus membutuhkan waktu selama itu Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Lelaki yang merasa disebut namanya itu mendongak sembari menaruh lembaran yang tadi diberikan oleh atasannya kepadanya. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Kemudian ia memijit pankal hidungnya karena sedikit pusing.

"Sejujurnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jongin? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin lelaki ini menempati posisi sebesar ini. Terlebih ia hanya karyawan biasa."

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. Ikut menyandarkan punggung ke sofa sembari menatap kepala HRD itu dengan santai.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa kinerjanya baik dan kurasa dia pantas mendapatkannya toh posisi menajer pemasaran juga kosong."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Ia menatap lekat kearah Jongin karena tidak percaya dengan alasan yang lelaki itu ungkapkan. Terlebih ia mengenal apik bagaimana peragai seorang Kim Jongin itu.

"Tidak, aku yakin bukan itu alasanmu. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya Jongin, aku sudah terlalu lama mengenalmu dan bagiku seorang Kim Jongin yang terhormat tidak mungkin memperhatikan seorang karyawannya sebegitu detailnya. Terlebih kau tidak pernah ikut campur masalah memilih karyawan disini."

"Okey aku kalah." Ucap Jongin menyerah kemudian. Percuma jika ia terus mencoba menghindar toh Chanyeol juga tetap akan mengejarnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Terkadang aku menyesal menjadi temanmu Park dan membuatmu menjadi bawahanku."

Lelaki bermarga Park itu tergelak. Ia tertawa mendengar curahan hati dari sahabatnya yang terkadang menyebalkan itu.

"Jika boleh diingatkan, aku berada dijabatan ini juga karena hasil kerja kerasku sendiri Kim bukan karenamu meski kau temanku dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Katakan kenapa kau ingin _dia_ mendapat jabatan sebagai manajer pemasaran?"

"Kau ingat gadis _perfect velvet_ yang pernah ku ceritakan?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh temannya dan saat ia mendapatkan ingatan itu ia langsung mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu aku mengingatnya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan gadis _perfect velvetmu_ itu?"

"Dia kakak tertua gadis itu."

" _What?"_ Chanyeol melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar, menatap tak percaya kepada sahabat yang berada didepannya.

"Bisa kau ulangi? Kurasa aku salah dengar."

Jongin mendengus mendapati reaksi berlebihan yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau biasa saja? Juga kau tidak salah dengar. Dia memang kakak tertua gadis itu. _Perfect velvet ku._ "

Lelaki dengan tinggil 6 kaki itu menggeleng tak percaya. "Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya kemarin aku menemuinya dan kau tau, ia semakin cantik dari terakhir kali kami bertemu."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol mendengus. "Lalu setelah itu dia memintamu untuk menaikkan jabatan kakaknya setelah tau siapa lelaki yang dia tolong 10 tahun lalu. Begitu?"

"Yang benar saja Park. Ia bahkan tak mengenaliku ketika kemarin kami bertemu lalu bagaimana ia bisa memintaku untuk menaikkan jabatan kakaknya." Jawab Jongin tak suka.

Jujur saja ia merasa kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol tentang gadisnya. Bahkan kemarin ia hanya menemui Kyungsoo sebagai pembeli dicafe tempatnya bekerja dan meskipun mereka saling kenal, gadisnya itu tak mungkin meminta hal macam itu kepadanya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa cantiknya hati gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya apresiasi atas kebaikannya kepada gadisku. Didalam keluarganya hanya dia yang baik kepada adik terakhirnya. Hanya ia yang memperhatikan adik terakhirnya. Dan hanya ia yang menyayangi adik terakhir. Lantas apa salahnya aku membayar kebaikannya itu dengan memberikannya posisi sebagai manajer pemasaran. Toh kinerjanya selama mengabdi diperusahaan kita juga bagus dan aku rasa tidak masalah menempatkannya disana."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia bisa memahami niat baik Jongin dan jika boleh Chanyeol jujur kakak dari gadis Jongin itu memang memiliki kinerja baik. Ia tak memiliki catatan merah sedikit pun didaftar kerjanya.

"Baiklah.. biar aku pikirankan dulu karena ini posisi yang juga penting. Aku akan melihat kinerja karyawan yang lain dan membandingkannya."

Jongin yang tadi berwajah muram seketika langsung berbinar cerah. Lelaki itu bahkan tak ragu mengembangkan senyumannya yang membuat Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya tertegun karena tidak pernah melihat Jongin tersenyum setulus itu.

 _Seingin itukah lelaki itu untuk mengangkat derajat kakak dari gadisnya?_ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya pikirkan baik-baik. Aku berharap kau akan memilih pilihanku."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil merespon ungkapan bahagia dari sahabatnya.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Pukul 3 lebih 15 menit adalah waktu bell pulang sekolah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas hendak bergeges menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja ketika mendapati ponselnya berdering nyaring menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya.

Ia mengernyit ketika melihat nama kakak lelakinya –Kwangsoo yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. Ia bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan karena tak biasanya kakaknya itu akan menelfon pada jam-jam segini.

"Yeobseo?" ucapan pertama Kyungsoo.

" _Kyungsoo kau sudah pulang?"_

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya oppa, aku baru keluar kelas. Ada apa?"

" _Apa kau bekerja malam ini?"_

"Tentu saja. Memang ada apa? Tumben sekali oppa bertanya seperti ini?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

" _Bisa kau ijin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini?"_

"Ijin?"

" _Ya. Oppa ingin kau pulang awal sekarang. Ada hal penting yang ingin oppa beritahukan dan oppa tidak bisa memberitahumu lewat telfon. Jadi bagaimana?"_

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan meminta ijin kepada manajerku hari ini."

" _Bagus, kalau begitu sampai jumpa dirumah."_

Dan sambungan itu terputus setelahnya. Menyisahkan Kyungsoo yang kemudian beralih untuk menelfon manajer cafe tempatnya bekerja, mengatakan ia tidak bisa bekerja hari ini karena ada urusan keluarga dan akan menggantikan shiftnya hari ini di hari libur nanti. Beruntung manajernya termasuk orang yang baik sehingga langsung menginjinkannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Gadis itu kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju halte bus didepan sekolahnya. Namun ia harus dibuat memberengut kecewa karena tidak mendapati satu bus pun berhenti disana. Ia mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya dan kemudian menepuk dahinya keras.

Jelas saja tidak ada bus yang berhenti, ia sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jadwal kedatangan bus. Sehingga ia harus menunggu bus berikutnya jika ingin pulang menggunakan transportasi umum itu. Gadis itu bimbang menentukan pilihan akan menunggu bus berikutnya atau langsung pulang sembari berjalan kaki.

Jika ia menunggu bus maka membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk bus itu datang dan akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk sampai dirumah. Sedang jika ia berjalan kaki hanya memerlukan waktu 45 menit jika ia berputar lewat taman kompleks.

Dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada pulang sendiri sembari berjalan kaki. Beruntung sejak pagi hujan dan baru berhenti beberapa jam lalu sehingga membuat udara menjadi lembab tidak panas.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang sembari berjalan santai ditrotoar. Sesekali ia juga akan bersenandung. Siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan tersenyum karena merasakan energi positifnya.

Namun kesenangannya itu harus terhenti ketika sebuah mobil lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi disebelahnya. Mungkin jika jalanan tidak becek Kyungsoo tidak akan masalah namun ini jalanan tengah basah dan genangan air dimana-mana membuat seragamnya basah karena terciprat oleh air dijalan.

Ia berhenti dan hendak meledak atau menyumpahi seseorang yang menyetir mobil dengan ugal-ugalan tadi. Namun itu semua harus tertahan diujung lidahnya kala pengemudi tadi memundurkan mobilnya kembali ketempat Kyungsoo berada.

Pengemudi tadi keluar dari dalam mobilnya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung minta maaf.

"Nona maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tega jika ada seseorang meminta maaf kepadanya akhirnya hanya mampu mengangguk kepalanya. Meski jujurnya ia masih kesal.

"Tidak apa sungguh. Hanya basah sedikit." Ucap gadis itu masih terfokus untuk membersihkan lengan kemejanya yang basah.

Sebelum kemudian gadis itu mendongak ketika mendapati seseorang yang tadi tidak sengaja membuatnya basah memberikannya sebuah jaket.

"Ini pakai jaketku. Bajumu basah dan kotor karenaku jadi anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit ditempatnya. Gadis itu tak langsung mengambil jaket yang disodorkan oleh lelaki tadi. Ia malah sibuk mengamati sosok yang tidak sengaja menyiram air ke bajunya tadi.

Kyungsoo berpikir merasa familiar dengan rupa sosok itu. Sampai ia teringat dengan kejadian malam sebelumnya didepan cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Eoh? Bukankah kau laki-laki yang memberikan payung kepadaku kemarin malam?"

Laki-laki yang berdiri didepan Kyungsoo itu mengernyit ikut mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Ah kau si kasir cafe?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Ya. Aku kasir cafe itu. Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. sedang kau?"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah lelaki didepannya, mengajak berkenalan. Dan beruntung lelaki itu menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin. Namaku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum setelah melepas jaba tangan keduanya. Gadis itu senang karena kembali bertemu dengan si pemilik payung kuning meski dengan insiden yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Jongin-sii, aku ingin berterima kasih dengan kebaikanmu semalam. Sungguh, jika anda tidak meminjamiku payung mungkin aku akan basah kuyup semalam."

"Ah ya, dan ini payung anda. Aku akan mengem_"

Kyungsoo sudah menari setengah payung ditasnya namun terhenti ketika Jongin menghentikannya.

"Ah tidak usah. Jangan dikembalikan. Sungguh tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya yang lain. Kau bisa menyimpannya Kyungsoo-ssi."

Meski sedikit tidak enak, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Kembali menaruh payung yang sudah setengah tercabut itu ditempatnya.

Kemudian keduanya hening. Mereka merasa canggung tiba-tiba, sampai Jongin berdehem untuk memecahkan suasana hening diatara keduanya.

"Apa kau akan pergi bekerja Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Kyungsoo yang ditanyai merespon dengan gelengan kepala. "Aku mengambil libur hari ini dan hendak pulang kerumah."

"Ahh begitu. Rumahmu arah sebelah mana?"

"Rumahku kearah utara. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu kita searah. Mau kuantar pulang? Kita bisa pulang bersama."

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Menolak tawaran lelaki didepannya.

"Tidak, tidak terimakasih Jongin-ssi. Aku tidak mau membuatmu repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, toh jaraknya hanya beberapa kilo dari sini."

Namun Jongin yang keras kepala tentu tidak menyerah. Lelaki itu tetap memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengan mobilnya.

"Sungguh aku merasa tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang jika mendapat teman selama diperjalanan pulang."

Kyungsoo hendak kembali menolak namun Jongin sudah lebih dulu memotong.

"Kumohon. Anggap jika aku ingin menebus kesalahanku tadi. Jadi jangan tolak bantuanku. Aku tidak mau merasa bersalah hingga nanti."

Gadis itu menatap dalam Jongin. Dari matanya ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dari ucapan lelaki didepannya. Jadi dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk kepalanya.

Jongin yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum senang. Ia bahkan langsung melangkah menggiring Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobilnya. Ia bersikap gentel dengan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya. Karena seumur-umur gadis itu tidak pernah diperlakukan seperni ini oleh laki-laki _–kecuali kakak lelakinya._

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman ditempatnya. Jongin kemudian menutup pintu samping kemudi sebelum memutari mobil dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Diam-diam lelaki itu menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya karena berhasil untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Selama diperjalanan keduanya hanya diam. Terlalu malu untuk membuka suara terlebih dulu sehingga hanya keheningan yang menyapa.

Kyungsoo sendiri sejujurnya merasa canggung karena berada dalam mobil hanya berdua dengan seseorang lelaki. Terlebih ia tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam toh ia sendiri juga bingung akan bicara apa jika harus membuka suara pertama.

Sampai akhirnya 15 menit kemudian mobil Jongin berhenti didepan sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

Rumah itu memiliki halaman yang cukup luas ketimbang rumah-rumah disekitarnya.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Jongin masih memperhatikan sekitar.

Kyungsoo segera melepas sabuk pengaman sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Ya ini rumahku."

Kemudian gadis itu beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan keluar setelahnya. Ia bisa melihat jika Jongin masih memandanginya dari dalam. Gadis itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih.

"Jongin-ssi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Maaf jika merepotkan dan sedikit membuat kursi mobilmu basah."

Jongin segera menggeleng. Menolak ucapan tidak enak dari Kyungsoo.

"Santai saja. Lagi pula hanya basah sedikit dan aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok." Ia tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masihh berdiri disana memandang kearah Jongin sampai ia mengingat tentang jaket lelaki itu yang ia kenakan.

"Oh, jaket anda." Ia hendak melepas sebelum kembali dilarang oleh Jongin.

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku jika nanti kita bertemu lagi."

Meski ragu kyungsoo tetap mengangguk. Ia kembali berpikir jika sepatutnya memang ia harus mencuci jaket itu sebelum mengembalikannya karena ia membuat jaket itu kotor.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sesegera gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya sampai jumpa kembali."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkannya sendirian didepan rumahnya. Ia baru akan masuk jika mobil Jongin sudah benar-benar menjauh.

Namun ketika ia berbalik, Kyungsoo harus terkaget ketika mendapati ibunya berdiri didepan pintu sembari melipat tangan didepan dada tengah menatap penuh selidik kearahnya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup sendiri.

"I-ibu, kenapa ibu diluar?"

Bukannya menjawab, Nyonya Do malah kembali melempar pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Siapa tadi yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa bu. Kami tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dan terlibat insiden kecil tadi lalu dia menawarkan tumpangan karena rumah kami yang searah." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak meminta nomor ponselnya?"

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia harus berjengit kaget ketika mendapati kepalanya yang dipukul oleh ibunya.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau meminta nomer ponselnya lalu kau bisa merayunya. Ia terlihat seperti orang kaya dan kurasa jika kau bisa menggodanya dengan mau membuka sedikit pahamu maka dia akan memberikan uangnya yang banyak itu kepadamu dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi sedikit berguna tapi kau malah_"

"ah sudah lah... Dasar tidak berguna!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, nyonya Do langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung sendirian didepan pintu.

Wajah cantik gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi murung. Bahkan mata beningnya menjadi sedikit memerah setelah mendengar ucapan ucapan ibunya yang membuat dadanya tiba-tiba sesak.

" _Apa aku memang tidak seberharga itu bu?"_ batinnya.

* * *

 **~To be continue~**

* * *

 _Baby vee nulis apa ini? *tutupmata*_

 _Aduhhhh gak tau deh, aneh rasanya. Padahal pengen nulis yang fluff tapi gagal karena gak bisa buat yang fluff_

 _Udah lah gak usah dibahas, oh ya jangan minta chapnya dipanjangin karena baby vee bukan spesialis yang panjang-panjang(*´▽｀)ﾉﾉ_

 _Thank's for reading_

 _Thank's for review_

 _Akhir kata, see ya :*_


	4. Chapter 3

**Perfect Velvet**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Kringggg~

Mendengar suara alarmnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan tersenyum senang tatkala melihat salju yang menumpuk diluar jedela kamarnya.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menyibak selimut yang sejak semalam menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu menyeret kaki kecilnya untuk semakin dekat dengan jendela.

"Salju~" ucapnya riang melihat seluruh halaman depan rumahnya penuh dengan gumpalan putih es itu. Ia hendak membuka jendela kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Gadis itu berbalik untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati kakak lelakinya berdiri disana dengan sebuah kotak kecil ditangannya.

"Selamat natal Kyungsoo-ie."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lebar menerima hadiah dari kakaknya. Tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah diberi kado natal.

"Masuklah dan buka didalam. Oppa tidak ingin ibu tahu lalu mengambilnya darimu." Lelaki itu mengusak ramput hitam adiknya sebelum kemudian pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo sendiri memilih menuruti ucapan kakaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tak lupa mengunci pintunya. Ia hanya tak ingin kejadian seperti natal-natal sebelumnya terulang. Bagaimana ibunya akan mengambil hadiah dari kakaknya. Ibunya selama berkata _"Memang siapa dia? Dia tidak pantas untuk mendapat hadiah dihari natal."_

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika kado natal itu terbuka. Bibirnya ia dekap rapat agar tidak menjerit kesenangan karena hadiah yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

Sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang sudah sedari lama Kyungsoo inginkan. Terlebih beberapa hari lalu ponselnya baru saja rusak karena ibunya _tidak sengaja_ membantingnya.

Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca ketika matanya mendapati sebuah surat yang diselipkan didalam kado itu.

 _ **Oppa tau kau menginginkan ini dari lama.**_

 _ **Jaga baik-baik, jangan biarkan ibu menyentuhnya.**_

 _ **Selamat natal Kyungsoo. oppa menyayangimu**_

 _ **-KwangSoo**_

 _._

 _Ps : oppa sudah menyetingnya dahulu jadi kau bisa langsung memakainya_

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengaktifkan ponsel yang baru saja oppanya berikan untuknya itu. Ia menunggu beberapa saat dan ketika ponsel itu menyala Kyungsoo langsung mengecek kontak. Dan benar saja disana sudah penuh dengan kontak orang-orang terdekatnya.

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika sebuah telfon masuk ke ponsel barunya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati nama oppanya menghiasi layarnya.

"Oppa terima kasih~ hiks,"

Ia bisa mendengar suara kakaknya yang tengah tergelak di seberang sana.

" _hey hey, kau menangis?"_

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab hanya terus sesenggukan ditempatnya. Ia hanya terlalu senang mendapatkan hadiah yang seperti ini dari kakaknya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kakaknya akan diberi hadiah natal semacam ini. Jadi jangan menganggap Kyungsoo berlebihan karena menangis.

" _Shttttt, sudah-sudah oppa menelfonmu bukan ingin mendengarmu menangis jadi cepat hapus air matamu. Adik kesayangan oppa tidak cengeng seperti ini."_

Mendengar itu dengan segera Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang meleleh dikedua pipi bulatnya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menghentikan sesenggukannya.

"Sudah. Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian setelah berhasil meredakan tangisannya.

Disebrang sana Kwangsoo tersenyum mendengar suara lucu adiknya yang sedikit sumbang karena habis menangis.

" _Oke itu baru gadis pintar."_ Pujinya.

" _Kyungsoo ingat jaga baik-baik dirimu. Maaf karena oppa tidak bisa menghabiskan natal bersamamu dan malah pergi untuk bekerja. Jadi selama oppa pergi jaga baik-baik dirimu. Makan yang cukup, tidur yang cukup dan jangan terlalu lama berada diluar rumah. Mengerti?"_

"Ya Oppa, aku mengerti."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu oppa tutup telfonnya dulu. Oppa sedang menyetir menuju bandara sekarang. Jaga dirimu, oppa menyayangimu."_

"Hati-hati dijalan. Aku juga menyayangimu oppa."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat ponselnya yang kembali mati ketika oppanya memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

Gadis itu sedikit sedih karena dihari natal tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan oppanya. Jabatan baru yang disandang oppanya sekarang membuatnya harus banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja.

Kyungsoo tidak marah sungguh. Ia senang karena akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja oppanya mendapatkan posisi sesuai dengan kinerjanya. Kyungsoo malah bersyukur untuk itu. Hanya saja, di hati terkecilnya ia merasa _sedikit_ kecewa.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Merutuki pemikirannya yang egois. Ia tidak boleh berpikir yang buruk semacam itu dihari baik seperti natal hari ini.

Jadi untuk menjernihkan otaknya yang sedikit kusut. Kyungsoo segera bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah ia membereskan bungkus kado yang diberikan oleh kakaknya tadi.

Satu jam kemudian, Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya. Berniat untuk pergi bekerja. Ia sudah mengatakan kepada manajer cafe tempatnya bekerja jika ia akan mengambil shift seharian dihari natal. Jadi sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai ia harus segera berangkat.

Hal pertama yang didapatinya dikediamannya adalah hening.

Memang benar ini hari natal namun suasana rumahnya benar-benar sepi seperti tidak ada acara spesial apa-apa. Bahkan sekedar pohon natal pun orangtuanya tidak menyediakannya.

Jelas saja seperti itu. Orangtuanya tidak akan mau repot mempersiapkan pohon natal jika yang dilakukan mereka adalah pergi berkumpul dirumah saudara ayahnya. Tentu bersama dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lainnya.

Hal ini selalu terjadi dihari natal membuat Kyungsoo paham. Meski tak pernah sekalipun orangtuanya mengajaknya ikut kesana. Ia hanya akan dibiarkan dirumah entah melakukan apa sesukanya.

Mereka hanya berkata, akan sangat merepotkan mengajaknya. Jadi Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti dan mencoba menerima perlakukan tak adil ini.

Ia kemudian kembali menyambung langkahnya menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda kayuhnya dan pergi menuju cafe untuk bekerja.

Ia hanya tidak ingin larut-larut memikirkan perlakuan orangtuanya yang nantinya akan membuatnya sedih.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Jongin memandang sebuah kalung yang cantik ditangannya. Lelaki itu menatap lama kepada kalung itu menghiraukan Yunho yang sedari tadi bolak balik keluar masuk kamarnya menata keperluannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Merasa tidak yakin dengan benda cantik ditangannya.

"Apa menurutmu Kyungsoo akan menyukai ini?"

Merasa dirinya diajak bicara, Yunho yang baru masuk pun berdehem sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu Tuan. Kalung itu begitu cantik, bagaimana mungkin nona Kyungsoo tidak akan menyukainya."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa yakin Yunho. Menurutku ini terlalu sederhana untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo. apa mungkin aku harus mencari kado yang baru lagi untuk ku berikan kepadanya? Tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Arghhh aku pusing Yunho. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Jongin menggerutu. Mengacak tatanan rambutnya yang telah ditata keatas sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Lelaki itu merutuki seleranya yang buta akan masalah menyenangkan hati wanita dengan sebuah hadiah contohnya. Tidak pernah membina sebuah hubungan dengan wanita membuatnya minim pengalaman tentang hal-hal macam ini.

Ia hanya bisa bergantung kepada tangan kanannya –Yunho. Untuk masukan hadiah apa kiranya yang pantas ia berikan untuk gadisnya.

Ia ingin di hari natal pertama setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo menjadi spesial. Ia ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tak akan pernah Kyungsoo lupakan. Tentu saja ia ingin agar Kyungsoo selalu mengingatnya lewat hadiah itu.

Dan ketika ia bertanya kepada Yunho, tangan kanannya itu mengusulkan untuk memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah kalung. Awalnya Jongin berdebat kenapa tidak cincin namun Yunho berkata jika cincin terlalu berlebihan karena mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Cukup kalung yang memiliki arti yang sama untuk mengikat Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu, dari jauh-jauh hari Jongin sudah mempersiapkan seperti apa kiranya kalung yang bagus untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo. lelaki itu bahkan membongkar seluruh toko perhiasan di Korea mencari mana kiranya kalung yang pas untuk diberikan untuk gadisnya.

Hingga setelah mendatangi lebih dari 20 toko perhiasan akhirnya Jongin menemukan kalung yang cocok diberikan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kalung itu berbahan dasar platina dengan liontin mutiara kecil ditengahnya. Cukup sesimpel itu model kalung yang dapat menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan hadiah itu kepada Kyungsoo.

Namun sampai pada hari H kalung itu akan diberikan. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin jadi pemisis. Lelaki itu hanya merasa jika kalung yang akan diberikannya itu terlalu sederhana. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan menolak pemberiannya ketika melihat isi dari kado tersebut.

"Yunho aku harus bagaimana?" keluhnya.

Yunho sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia bingung harus berpendapat seperti apa karena menurutnya kado yang akan diberikan oleh tuannya itu sudah kado terbaik. Tidak berlebihan dan tidak juga terlalu sederhana. Itu cantik. Lalu bagaimana Tuannya itu berpikir jika kado itu tidak pantas?

Jongin yang menunggu jawaban dari Yunho jadi kesal sendiri. Lelaki yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu hanya diam tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Yunho kenapa kau diam saja. Aku sedang bertanya kepadamu!" sentaknya.

Mendengar itu, tangan kanannya itu meringis. Tuannya yang emosi adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Errr... sejujurnya saya juga bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Menurut saya kalung itu sudah menjadi kado yang terbaik, sangat cocok nantinya bila dikenakan oleh nona Kyungsoo. juga, jika anda memberikan hadiah yang lebih dari itu mungkin bisa saja nona Kyungsoo menolaknya karena Tuan tau sendiri bagiamana sederhananya nona Kyungsoo itu."

Jongin menghela nafas. Membenarkan perkataan Yunho. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri membenarkan letak pakaiannya.

Yunho yang melihat itu mengernyit bingung. "Tuan, anda mau pergi kemana?"

Mendengar itu Jongin memutar matanya. Kadang tangan kanannya yang sudah menemaninya lebih dari setengah hidupnya itu konyol juga. Jelas-jelas ia tau kemana Jongin akan pergi dan dengan polosnya ia bertanya Jongin mau kemana?

"Demi Tuhan Yunho. Kau jelas tau aku akan pergi kemana dan kau masih bertanya?"

Yunho semakin mengerutkan keningnya membuat Jongin jadi geram sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo. pikirmu aku mau kemana lagi? Ayo cepat pergi."

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho yang menepuk keningnya dramatis sebelum kemudian mengekor dibelakangnya.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah menata gelas ketika Jongin masuk. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebar menyambut Jongin yang juga tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Jongin-ssi, anda datang lagi?"

Jongin membalasnya dengan anggukan. Lelaki itu terlalu gugup untuk menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo. sungguh rasanya kakinya terasa seperti jelly ketika Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyum. Sial, tiba-tiba Jongin takut terkena diabetes.

Kyungsoo masih menatap sambil berkedip kearah Jongin. Gadis itu menunggu pesanan yang Jongin inginkan. Namun sampai beberapa menit Jongin tetap diam sembari menatapnya.

"Jongin-ssi?"

Sedang Jongin langsung tergagap ketika Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa malu, beruntung Kyungsoo bisa memahaminya jadi dia sedikit terselamatkan. Hahhh~

"Aku ingin memesan_

"Satu red velvet cake dan satu chooco blend. Benar?"

Jongin mengangguk. Merasa senang karena Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang biasanya ia pesan. Sungguh Jongin benar-benar terharu bahkan rasanya ingin menangis.

Sejak insiden Jongin yang mengantar pulang Kyungsoo sekitar hampir 2 minggu yang lalu. Lelaki itu setiap harinya akan mampir sejenak ke cafe. jelas Kyungsoo hafal apa yang Jongin selalu pesan karena lelaki itu selalu memesan menu yang sama setiap harinya.

"Oke tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo langsung melesat membuatkan pesanan Jongin membiarkan lelaki itu menunggu didepan meja kasir sembari mengawasinya. Sedang Jongin sendiri entah bagaimana bisa selalu menyukai kegiatan Kyungsoo ketika menyiapkan pesanan. Gadis itu terlihat begitu manis ketika bergerak kesana kemari. Bahkan kue-kue yang mengelilinginya rasanya kalah manis. Ah, jatuh cinta itu benar-benar membuat orang menjadi gila.

Jongin sekali lagi tersentak ketika tiba-tiba mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya dengan makanan pesanannya. Terlalu fokus membuat ia tidak menyadari sekitarnya.

"Ini pesananmu. Jumlahnya 50 dolar."

Ia memberikan kartu kreditnya dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerimanya sebagai alat pembayaran. Ia sekali lagi tersenyum sembari memberikan kembali kartu kredit milik Jongin setelah menggeseknya.

"Terimakasih. Selamat menikmati makananmu."

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Langsung pergi mencari kursi kosong. Ketika sudah duduk lelaki itu baru menyaradi ada yang tertinggal. Ia lalu memukul keningnya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau lupa memberikan kadonya. Aishhhh Kim Jongin bodohhhh." Ia mendesis sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Membuatnya menjadi tontonan pengunjung cafe karena bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Lelaki itu baru berhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan mata Kyungsoo yang juga ikut menonton aksi bodohnya tadi. Sial. Jongin rasanya benar-benar tidak memiliki muka sekarang.

Lama duduk disana, lelaki itu memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberikan hadiahnya kepada Kyungsoo tanpa harus gadis itu menolaknya. Ketika ia masih sibuk berpikir, dering ponsel mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

Ia merogoh ponselnya dan berdecak malah kala nama Yunho yang muncul disana.

"Ada apa?" sambut Jongin ketus yang tanpa Jongin ketahui Yunho membulatkan matanya kaget karena sambutan dari tuannya.

" _Emmm Tuan, ini sudah waktunya. Kapan anda akan keluar dari sana?"_

Jongin mengedarkan matanya, mencari jam dinding yang dipajang ditengah-tengah cafe. Lelaki itu menghela nafas ketika melihat ternyata sudah pukul 3 sore. Tidak terasa sudah dua jam dia duduk disana.

"Baiklah. Tunggu 10 menit aku akan segera keluar." Putus Jongin.

Lelaki itu kembali duduk diam ditempatnya sembari sesekali melirik tempat Kyungsoo yang bekerja dengan semangat didepan meja kasir. Lelaki itu bahkan memberikan penghargaan atas sikap Kyungsoo yang begitu ramah kepada seluruh pelanggannya. Ia bahkan masih tetap bisa memberikan senyuman manisnya meski pelanggannya itu adalah orang-orang menyebalkan yang mencoba menggodanya.

Ahhh mengingatnya membuat Jongin jadi kesal sendiri.

Ia kembali melirik jamnya. Hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum ia pergi. Yunho akan terus menerornya jika ia tidak keluar diwaktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Bersamaan dengan itu Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berbalik meninggalkan tempat kasir. Gadis itu berbisik kecil kepada temannya sebelum kemudian temannya itu menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo sedang Kyungsoo berlari kecil kebelakang.

Ia jadi panik sendiri ditempatnya. Kyungsoo pergi sebelum ia dapat memberikan kadonya. Ia terus merutuki sikap leletnya sampai akhirnya matanya tak sengaja melihat salah seorang pegawai cafe yang cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo tengah membereskan meja sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Hanbin-sii," panggil Jongin. Ketika lelaki yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Jongin tersenyum manis sebelum kemudian menyuarakan idenya.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali ke depan setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi. Tadi tiba-tiba saja perutnya menjadi sakit. Mungkin akibat dia yang salah makan tadi pagi.

Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jiyeon, salah seorang temannya di cafe yang telah mau membantunya menjaga meja kasir selama ia pergi. Ia kembali menempati tempatnya dan langsung mendapat sekitar 3 pelanggan anak sekolahan yang datang.

Setelah melayani pesanan mereka satu persatu, Kyungsoo memilih duduk sembari menunggu pelanggan lain datang. Dan ketika itu, teman satu perjuangan –Hanbin datang mendekat kearahnya.

"Oh, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Hanbin menggeleng sembari tersenyum lima jari membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. "Lalu kenapa kau disini. Kalau manajer cafe tau bagaimana? Kita akan kena marah. Sudah kembali sana ke tempatmu." Usir Kyungsoo.

Hanbin menkecibikkan bibirnya, namun tangannya merogoh saku dibaju kerjanya.

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado kecil berwarna _maroon_ dengan pita merah muda mengikatnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika melihat kado itu.

"Apa ini?"

Hanbin mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tau. Tadi seorang pelanggan menitipkannya padaku mengatakan untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Pelanggan? Siapa?"

"Itu yang tadi duduk dipojok dekat jendela. Dia selalu datang kemari dua minggu kebelakang."

Kyungsoo menatap kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Hanbin. Gadis itu memutar otak memikirkan siapa pelanggan yang duduk disana sebelumnya. Dan dia membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat siapa yang tadi duduk disana.

"Kim Jongin?"

Sekali lagi Hanbin mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Ah, sudahlah aku mau kembali bekerja dulu. Sampai nanti."

Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku dengan kotak ditanggannya. Gadis itu baru tersadar ketika sudah tidak mendapati Hanbin disampingnya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan lebih kepada Hanbin namun seorang pelanggan datang membuat Kyungsoo harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Memilih menyimpan kado itu dibawah meja sebelum nanti ia akan kembali pikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan nasip dari kado itu.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk diranjang kamarnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kado tak terduga yang tadi ia terima di cafe. Pikirannya bercabang memikirkan nasip kado itu.

Ia ingat tadi bagaimana ia menanyai Hanbin dan menceramahi lelaki itu karena menerima kado tersebut bukan malah menolaknya karena Hanbin jelas tau jika Kyungsoo bukan tipe gadis yang suka diberi kado oleh orang sembarangan.

Namun Hanbin seolah menamparnya dengan ucapannya.

" _Memang kenapa? Ini hari natal Kyungsoo. kau tidak boleh menolak kado dari seseorang. Itu sama saja kau menolak rezeki yang diberikan Tuhan kepadamu." Debat Hanbin._

" _Bukan begitu. Kau jelas tau jika aku_"_

" _Aku apa?" potong Hanbin. "Kyungsoo hilangkan sifat tak enakanmu itu. Bukan artinya jika seseorang memberimu kado itu berarti kau membebani mereka. Mereka bukan orangtuamu yang merasa begitu. Malah jika kau tidak menerima pemberian itu sama aja kau mengecewakan hati orang yang memberimu. Bukankah itu lebih buruk?"_

 _Dan dengan kata-kata itu Hanbin berhasil membungkam Kyungsoo. membuat gadis itu berakhir membawa kado itu pulang kerumahnya._

 _S_ ekarang Kyungsoo merasa dilema luar biasa antara membuka atau tidak kotak kecil itu ditangannya. Ia hanya merasa sungkan menerima kado dari Jongin terlebih mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk saling menukar kado. Namun yang Hanbin katakan benar. Jongin akan kecewa jika ia tidak menerima kado itu.

Jadi setelah mengerang keras akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka kado itu. Menilik apa isi kotak itu karena sejujurnya ia sedari tadi penasaran akan isinya.

Dengan pelan ditariknya pita yang mengikat bagian atas kado. Setelah pita itu terurai, Kyungsoo kemudian mulai membuka tutup atasnya.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat isi didalam kotak itu. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengalunkan sebuah kata _"Cantik"_ memuji keindahan isi kotak itu.

Tangannya secara perlahan dibawa untuk menyentuh pelan kalung yang tersusun apik didalam kotak. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menatap berbinar kalung itu. Namun sesuatu membuatnya tersadar.

Senyum cantiknya tiba-tiba patah mengingat harga kalung yang Jongin berikan kepadanya itu pasti tidak murah. Terlihat jelas dari tampilannya. Bahkan hanya perlu melihat sekilas untuk Kyungsoo tau jika kalung itu bukan kalung yang ada dipasaran.

Ia hendak kembali menyimpan kalung itu lalu memberikannya kepada Jongin tidak peduli jika lelaki itu akan kecewa. Namun sebuah lipatan kertas kecil dipinggir kotak menarik perhatiannya. Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

 **Sebelumnya, selamat natal Kyungsoo**

 **Ku harap kau menghabiskan hari natalmu dengan menyenangkan**

 **Jika kau melihat surat ini maka bisa dipastikan kau menerima kado pemberianku**

 **Maaf karena memberikanmu kado padahal kita tidak begitu dekat**

 **Untuk itu dengan ini aku ingin kita mulai mengenal sedikit demi sedikit**

 **Aku tak berharap banyak, namun aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau memakai kalung itu nanti jika kita bertemu lagi**

 **Aku tidak memaksa karena aku cukup tau diri untuk itu**

 **Jadi pikirkan baik-baik**

 **Sekali lagi, selamat natal**

 **-Kim Jongin**

Kyungsoo mendesah. Merasa pening tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Lebih-lebih Jongin memberinya surat dengan permohonan untuk memakainya. Ia benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa dengan kalung ini.

Jujur kalung itu sesuai dengan selera Kyungsoo karena tidak mencolok mata. Namun sekali lagi, egonya benar-benar tak memperbolehkannya untuk menerima kado itu.

Sampai kemudian ia merasa lelah dan berakhir menutup kotak kado itu kembali dan menyimpannya dilaci meja belajarnya.

Kyungsoo bertekat untuk mengembalikannya kepada Jongin. Ia akan menjelaskan sebaik mungkin agar Jongin tidak tersinggung dengan penolakannya.

Namun sampai 5 hari berlalu Jongin tidak muncul-muncul juga. Padahal setiap harinya Kyungsoo akan selalu membawa kado yang lelaki itu berikan. Setiap harinya Kyungsoo menunggu dan berharap ia datang. Namun selama 5 hari itu juga Jongin tidak pernah datang. Bahkan untuk aromanya saja rasanya tidak ada.

"Kau masih menunggu lelaki itu untuk mengembalikan kadonya ya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Hanbin yang duduk dibangku halte yang sama dengan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tau kapan Hanbin datang dan tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu muncul disebelahnya. Mirip dengan hantu.

"Kau terlalu fokus untuk melamun sampai tidak sadar aku datang." Ujar Hanbin seolah mengetahui isi kepala Kyungsoo.

Keduanya kembali diam menunggu bus malam yang belum juga datang.

"Kyungsoo, saranku kau terima saja kado itu." Ucap Hanbin memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh kearah temannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memposisikannya kepada diriku sendiri. Pasti sakit ketika maksud baikmu ditolak oleh orang. Terlebih dia sudah meninggalkan surat dan mengatakan jika ingin kau mau memakainya. Bukankah dia terlihat putus asa karena ingin melihat kau memakai pemberiannya? Bayangkan betapa sedihnya dia ketika harapannya harus kau hancurkan begitu saja. Pikirkan baik-baik Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab karena bertepatan dengan itu bus yang akan membawanya pulang datang. Sedang bus yang akan Hanbin naiki masih beberapa saat lagi akan datang.

"Aku pulang duluan." Gadis itu pamit dan Hanbin mempersilahkannya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bus dan memilih untuk duduk dikursi paling belakang. Beruntung bus sedikit sepi jadi dia hanya berada sendirian dikursi sana. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kotak kado yang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan Hanbin barusan.

Ia menatap fokus kepada benda kecil ditangannya itu.

"Haruskah?" gumamnya tak yakin.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

"Yunhoooooo kapan kita pulang?" Jongin mengerang kencang. Lelaki itu benar-benar tersiksa selama lima hari ini berada di Macau.

Ia terus terbayang-bayang wajah Kyungsoo karena rasa-rasanya dia seperti akan gila karena merindukan gadis itu.

foto yang dikirim oleh orang suruhannya tetap tak mampu mengobati rasa rindunya kepada Kyungsoo. lebih-lebih Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan kado pemberiannya. Karena disetiap foto yang diberikan oleh orang suruhannya leher Kyungsoo selalu kosong. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukai kalung itu dan berakhir membuangnya.

Jika sampai hal itu terjadi maka Jongin berjanji akan mencincang Yunho hidup-hidup karena telah menyarankannya untuk memberikan hadiah kalung kepada Kyungsoo dan satu hal lagi yang dapat Jongin pastikan adalah perancang kalung itu serta toko yang menjualnya akan ia buat baktruk hari itu juga.

Jongin langsung duduk ketika melihat Yunho datang dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut tau."

Meski Jongin mengatakan dengan ketus tapi hal itu nyatanya tak mampu membuat senyuman lebar Yunho luntur dari bibirnya.

"Saya membawa kabar baik Tuan."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin malas.

"Rapat sore besok dibatalkan jadi jadwal anda besok hanya pagi saja bertemu dengan relasi kita dari Hongkong. Dan artinya anda bisa kembali ke Korea setelah jam makan siang."

Mendengar itu Jongin langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Sedikit tidak mempercayai ucapan yang Yunho katakan. "Sungguh?"

Yunho mengangguk dan Jongin langsung bersorak senang. Lelaki itu bahkan mengabaikan pandangan aneh Yunho yang melihat tingkah absurdnya yang tidak pernah ia lakukan didepan umum, bahkan Yunho sekali pun.

Tapi Jongin yang bahagia tidak ambil peduli. Lelaki itu langsung berlalu mendorong Yunho untuk keluar dari kamar hotelnya.

"Siapakan keperluan besok untuk kembali ke Korea. Pakai saja pesawat pribadi milik ku tidak usah memakai pesawat biasa. aku akan segera tidur sekarang agar pagi hari cepat datang. Kalau begitu selamat malam Yunho."

 _ **BRAKKK**_

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, pintu kamar itu sudah dibanting keras oleh pemiliknya. Yang paling mengesalkan adalah ia membantingnya tepat didepan wajah Yunho.

Membuat lelaki yang merupakan tangan kanan Jongin itu gemas sendiri. Mungkin ia akan menyumpah serampahi Jongin jika ia tidak takut kehilangan pekerjaannya. Karena jika sampai ia kehilangan pekerjaannya maka istrinya dirumah akan ganti menyincangnya.

"Sabar Yunho sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan."

Jadi ia memilih mengelus dada untuk meningkatkan sebarannya. Karena memiliki majikan macam Jongin adalah cobaan.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Tepat diakhir jam kerja Kyungsoo berakhir, Jongin tiba-tiba datang dengan masih mengenakan mantel yang tadi ia gunakan dibandara.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat pulang dulu ketika mendapati kabar dari anak buahnya jika cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja akan tutup lebih awal di malam tahun baru.

Mereka akan menutup cafe tepat pukul 5 sore dan membiarkan pegawainya pulang lebih awal untuk menikmati meriahnya pergantian tahun.

Kyungsoo sendiri kaget melihat Jongin tiba-tiba muncul didepannya setelah lebih dari 5 hari menghilang. Ia muncul di hari ke-6 tepat pukul 04.45 sore. 15 menit sebelum cafe tempatnya bekerja tutup.

Ia bisa melihat dari pakaiannya jika Jongin pasti habis dari perjalanan jauh. Lelaki itu mengenakan mantel panjang dengan setelah resmi hitam didalam. Jongin terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya ia ketika berkunjung kemari. _Lebih berwibawa mungkin?_

"Jongi-ssi anda datang?"

Jongin tersenyum lima jari. "Ya, lama tak bertemu Kyungsoo. aku.. _–eoh?"_

Atensinya teralih dengan sebuah benda yang menggantung indah di leher gadis itu. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar saat akhirnya melihat Kyungsoo memakai hadiah pemberiannya.

"Kau memakainya?"

Kyungsoo merunduk malu-malu. Pipinya memanas karena ketahuan memakai kado pemberian Jongin. Setelah semalam ia kembali memikirkan ucapan Hanbin akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakainya. Setidaknya ia menghargai pemberian dari seseorang.

"Emmm.. a-aku.. aku.." Kyungsoo terlalu gugup ingin mengatakan jika ia berterimakasih. Bibirnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Beruntung Jongin tidak menghiraukan itu. Lelaki itu terlalu tenggelam dengan euforia hatinya yang tengah berpesta pora karena Kyungsoo mau menerima kadonya bahkan memakainya.

"Itu terlihat sangat cantik saat kau memakainya. Terima kasih Kyungsoo karena telah mau menerima pemberianku."

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau memberikan kalung cantik ini kepadaku. Aku yakin pasti harganya tidak murah. Maaf karena merepotkanmu."

"Kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku." Bantah Jongin segera. "Sungguh harga kalung itu tak seberapa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sudah cukup senang kau mau memakainya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu kemudian teringat jika ia belum membalas kebaikan Jongin.

"Ah ya, untuk membalas kebaikanmu aku akan memberikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membuat Jongin semakin penasaran ditempatnya. "Tunggu saja disini sebentar."

Gadis itu langsung pergi kebelakang. Mengambil red velvet cake yang masih untuh belum tersentuh butter atau hiasan lain-lainnya.

Ia sudah meminta ijin kepada seorang koki dibelakang akan membeli kue itu. Ia segera memotong kue itu menjadi dua mengisinya dengan coklat cair serta beberapa serutan coklat putih. Kyungsoo kembali menumpuk kue itu lalu mengambil butter krim putih mengoleskannya secara merasa diseluruh permukan kue. Menambah banyak topping diatasnya.

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menyusunnya menjadi satu diatas kue itu. Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyelesaikan karyanya. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menaburkan parutan keju serta parutan coklat lebih banyak. Sebagai pelengkap Kyungsoo menambah beberapa buah strawberry diatasnya.

Ia keluar dan dapat melihat Jongin yang terlihat sangat bersabar menunggunya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Jongin menggeleng, Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menyerahkan kue yang tadi ia susun didapur. "Ini."

Sedang Jongin terpaku ditempatnya ketika melihat kue yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Aku tau ini jelek, aku hanya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali ini. Ini sebenarnya sama dengan red velvet tapi aku memberi perbedaan untuk isinya dan topingnya. Jadi kau bisa menyebutnya _perfect velvet_ mungkin."

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. Merasa malu karena karyanya aneh itu. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa membuat kue. Dia hanya bisa membuat kue sekali itupun dulu ketika dia masih berada disekolah dasar. Dan dia sekarang membuat yang sama persis seperti cakenya yang ia buat dulu. Berdoa saja Jongin tidak akan mentertawakan cake pemberiannya atau paling parah melempar cake pemberiannya.

Sedang Jongin sendiri diam. Ia hanya merasa seolah-olah otaknya kembali memutar ulang kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalu. _Kejadian serupa meski tak sama_.

" _Aku tidak tau oppa akan menyukainya atau tidak. Aku membuatnya tadi disekolah dan seam menyuruh untuk membawa pulang. Dan karena oppa sedang ulang tahun sekarang, ini aku berikan saja pada oppa jadi jangan menangis karena aku akan menemani oppa untuk merayakannya bersama."_

" _Apa ini? Kenapa jelek sekali?"_

" _Ishhh kenapa oppa jahat sekali menghina karya ku. Ini itu red velvet cake tapi karena aku menambahnya dengan ekstra keju dan coklat maka namanya jadi perfect velvet."_

* * *

 **To be continue~**

* * *

 _Tunggu. Apa ini? Oh, au ah gelap_

 _Huhuuuu heyyyy beby vee datang dengan chapter 3 perfect velvet. Gimana? Makin aneh ya? Kalau itu mohon maklum karena yang nulis juga aneh kok XD_

 _Gak mau banyak ngomong ah, cuman mau bilang makasih sama kalian yang udah nungguin ini ff update. Thank's buat kalian yang udah mau baca karya baby vee yang masih kurang ini, yang ngefollow sama favorite in h=juga maksih. Lebih-lebih yang review, makasih banyakkkkk_

 _Oke cukup sekian. See next chap ya~ bye bye :*_

* * *

 **#HappyKIMJONGINDay #HappyKAIDay #HappyNinieDay #HappyPACARNYADYODay #HappyRAJAFILTERDay**

 **Gak wish banyak-banyak. Cuman pengen kau sehat selalu dan jadi orang yang apa adanya dan rendah hati.**

 **Jangan lupa jagain si botak ya XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Perfect Velvet**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Flashback On**

* * *

 _ **Incheon Airport, Jung-gu – Korea Selatan**_

 _ **14 januari 2010**_

 _ **04.45 PM KST**_

 _Langit masih gelap ketika sepasang kakinya menapaki lantai badara. Ia keluar bersama beberapa orang yang datang dari pesawat yang sama._

 _Matanya mengawasi sekitar ketika langkah kakinya akhirnya sampai diluar pintu kedatangan bandara. Ia terus mencari seseorang yang bertugas menjemputnya dan benar saja tak beberapa ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun lebih tua darinya melambai dengan semangat._

 _Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mempercepat langkahnya menuju pria itu._

" _Yunho." Ia menyapa._

 _Dan lelaki yang bernama Yunho itu membungkuk sopan kepadanya. "Selamat datang kembali Tuan Jongin."_

 _Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian menyerahkan tas serta koper yang ia bawa kepada pelayan yang menjabat sebagai tangan kanannya. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengekori Yunho yang mengantarnya menuju mobil jembutannya._

* * *

 _14 Januari adalah hari yang membahagian untuk seorang Kim Jongin tiap tahunnya. Ia akan membuat pesta besar dan bersenang-senang bersama kawannya untuk merayakan hari jadinya._

 _Hari ini sejujurnya ia juga berharap hal yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke-20 nya. Awal dari masa dewasanya._

 _Memang manusia bisa berencana namun Tuhan yang berkehendak. Tepat 2 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya keluarganya mengabarinya untuk segera pulang ke Korea. Awalnya Jongin tak mengerti kenapa, karena ia masih menjalankan pendidikannya di Jerman._

 _Namun ia segera memesan tiket keberangkatan ke Korea ketika bibinya mengatakan,_

" _Nenekmu kritis kembali dan dokter mengatakan ia tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama."_

 _Jongin tidak ingin percaya. Ia ingin menyangkal dan mengatakan jika bibinya itu hanya bercanda. Namun suara bibinya yang terdengar menahan tangis meleburkan harapannya._

 _Lelaki itu jatuh terduduk dengan ponsel yang terbanting kelantai karena ia tidak mampu memegangnya. Tangannya terlalu lemas. Jangankan untuk memegang ponsel, untuk mengangkatnya saja terasa sulit._

 _Tanpa dirasa air matanya jatuh._

 _Seorang Kim Jongin menangis karena neneknya. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang percaya karena lelaki itu bahkan tidak menangis ketika dulu kepalanya bocor terkena lemparan batu temannya dimasa muda._

 _Ia juga tidak pernah menangis ketika orang tuanya sibuk pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis dan meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah._

 _Ia adalah anak lelaki yang kuat dan tangguh. Begitu yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang dirinya._

 _Namun sekali lagi, ia juga manusia. Masih memiliki hati untuk dirasa. Ia juga bisa menangis ketika mendengar jika orang terkasihnya tidak akan bertahan lama. Nenek yang selama ini menjaganya serta mengurusnya. Menjadi sosok ibu pengganti dengan memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya kepadanya._

 _Jongin merasakan hatinya benar-benar hampa. Ia bahkan seperti orang kesetanan mendatangi bandara dan meminta untuk segera diberikan tiket pesawat untuk kembali ke Korea. Ia bahkan hampir membuat keributan ketika memaksa untuk tetap terbang hari itu juga padahal bandara sedang tidak beroperasi karena badai salju yang menerpa._

 _Beruntung ada temannya sekolahnya yang tidak sengaja bertemu dan kemudian menenangkannya. Membuatnya duduk diam dibandara menunggu sehari semalam sebelum kemudian menjadi orang pertama mendapat tiket untuk pulang ke Korea._

 _Ia berangkat sore hari dan sampai di Korea ketika pagi buta. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea setelah sekian lama._

 _Mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Yunho sudah hampir sampai di Rumah Sakit. Hanya tinggal satu kilometer yang berarti tinggal beberapa menit saja sampai ditempat neneknya berada._

 _Namun ketika Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dilampu merah. Ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi, yang mau tidak mau menarik minat dari lelaki dibelakangnya._

 _Jongin memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Lelaki itu menjawab telfon yang entah dari siapa, sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba saja mukanya menjadi pucat dan tegang._

 _Jujur saja Jongin penasaran namun ia terlalu lelah untuk bertanya. Jadi ia hanya diam kembali menutupi wajah kuyunya dengan lengan. Mencoba beristirahat meski nyatanya ia terjaga._

" _Tuan..."_

 _Ia bisa mendengar bagaimana lirih Yunho memanggilnya._

 _Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan bangunan rumah sakit ketika mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya._

" _Ada apa?" ia bertanya datar. Malah kelewat datar._

 _Namun ia segera memperbaiki aksen bicaranya ketika melihat tatapan sendu yang diberikan oleh bawahannya._

" _Yunho kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."_

 _Yunho menghela nafas pelan. "Tuan semoga anda diberikan ketabahan untuk melewati ini."_

 _Jongin menaikkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu terlalu berbelit-belit membuatnya tidak mengerti bahkan tidak menangkap maksud dari pernyataannya._

" _Maksudmu?"_

 _Sungguh rasanya Jongin tak tenang. Ia menjadi gusar sendiri merasakan firasat tak enak karena Yunho yang tak kunjung membuka suara._

 _Namun ia merasa seperti kehilangan jiwanya ketika Yunho akhirnya membuka suara. Kembali menyampaikan perkataannya yang tertunda._

" _Tuan maaf. Tapi Nyonya Lim tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Beliau pergi 10 menit yang lalu setelah sempat sadar selama 2 menit hanya untuk mencari anda."_

 _Dunia Jongin tiba-tiba saja terasa runtuh. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Biasanya neneknya akan berkunjung ke Jerman tiap hari ulang tahunnya hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dan tahun ini neneknya memberikan kado yang begitu pahit untuknya. Kado terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya._

 _Kematian dari yang terkasih, segala-galanya untuknya. Satu-satunya wanita yang paling ia hormati dihidupnya. Nenek tersayangnya._

* * *

" _Arghhhhhhh!"_

 _Lelaki itu berteriak nyaring. Selayaknya orang gila._

 _Ia baru saja menghadiri pemakaman neneknya yang menguras air mata. Ia masih tidak percaya ketika tubuh wanita tua itu dimasukkan kedalam peti lalu dikebumikan didalam tanah._

 _Ia bahkan menangis seperti orang gila tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap kasihan kepadanya. Ia bahkan menghiraukan tangan bibirnya yang mencoba meraihnya._

 _Setelah pagi tadi neneknya dinyatakan benar-benar meninggal. Keluarganya memutuskan untuk memakamkan segera tanpa mengadakan ucapara pemakaman sesuai permintaan neneknya. Jadi hanya kerabat terdekat yang datang menghadiri pemakaman itu._

 _Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Jongin marah._

 _Tidak ia tidak marah dengan keputusan neneknya yang tidak ingin diadakan ucapan penghormatan seperti kebanyakan orang. Tidak bukan itu. Ia bisa memahami tentang itu karena ia tau jika neneknya tidak terlalu suka hal-hal semacam itu._

 _Namun yang paling membuatnya marah adalah orangtuanya. Ayah serta ibunya._

 _Kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tua Jongin itu sama sekali tak terlihat dipemakaman ataupun rumah sakit._

 _Awalnya Jongin tidak menyadari. Namun ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup beberapa orang membicarakan tentang ketidak hadiran ayah dan ibunya. Dan saat itulah Jongin mencari._

 _Lelaki itu mencari ketiap tempat dimana keluarga dekatnya berkumpul dan tidak mendapati kedua orangtuanya dimana pun._

 _Ia kemudian merogoh ponselnya, menghubungi kedua orangtuanya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai kemudian ibunya menjawab panggilannya._

" _Ibu kau dimana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu dan ayah sama sekali dipemakaman nenek." Sambar Jongin sebelum ibunya sempat menyapa._

 _Ia bisa mendengar dengusan kasar yang keluar dari sebrang sana. Kentara sekali jika orang itu malas menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan oleh anaknya._

" _Bisakah kau tidak bertanya itu? Ibu dan ayah sedang sibuk sekarang. Kami akan terbang ke Dubai beberapa saat lagi dari Belanda jadi tidak mungkin kami menghadari pemakaman nenekmu. Lagi pula sudah ada bibimu disana. Dia pasti mengurus semuanya dengan baik."_

 _Jongin terdiam. Ia terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang. Ia tidak percaya jika ibunya bisa mengatakan hal semenjijikkan itu bahkan tentang kematian ibu kandungnya sendiri. Sungguh? Apa wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu benar-benar ibunya? Jongin bahkan terlalu malu untuk mengakui kenyataan tersebut._

" _Kalau tidak ada hal ingin kau katakan lagi akan ibu matikan. Pesawat ibu akan terbang sebentar lagi. Ibu tutup."_

 _Bahkan sebelum Jongin menjawab wanita itu telah memutuskan sambungannya tanpa menunggu perkataan putranya._

 _Jongin menurunkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi melekat ditelinganya. Ia menatap nanar kepada benda ditangannya itu sebelum kemudian membantingnya sekuat tenaga ke meja._

 _Jongin langsung mendapat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya karena perbuatannya barusan yang membuat meja kaca dihadapannya pecah menjadi dua. Namun Jongin tidak cukup untuk perduli. Entah ponsel ataupun meja kaca itu. Ia terlalu marah karena ketidak perdulian orangtuanya kapada neneknya membuat emosinya memuncak dengan cepat._

 _Ia langsung berlari keluar dari sana, menghiraukan panggilan bibinya dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain._

 _Sampai kemudian langkah kakinya membawanya berhenti dibawah jembatan sungai Han. Tempat itu begitu sepi membuatnya merasa jika ini tempat yang cocok untuk menumpahkan tangis kesedihannya._

* * *

 _Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk. Gadis kecil berwajah manis itu berjalan sembari menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ia jumpai tiap langkahnya. Tidak keras namun cukup membuatnya sedikit tenang karena menemukan pelampiasan._

 _Sesekali mata bulat menggemaskannya melirik bingkisan yang ia bawa ditangannya. Dan semakin ia sering melirik bingkisan itu semakin bertambah maju kerucutan bibirnya._

" _Hahhh~ apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan ini?"_

 _Ia mengangkat bingkisan ditangannya. Bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, berharap akan mendapat jawaban. Namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab dan hal itu membuatnya mendengus kesal._

 _Gadis kecil itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan. Bukan sekolah yang mewah seperti kebanyakan sekolah yang ia lihat setiap berjalan berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Hanya sebuah sekolah dasar sederhana dengan 2 kelas tiap angkatannya. Namun Kyungsoo tetap senang bersekolah disana karena ia memiliki banyak teman._

 _Hari ini –tepatnya sebelum bell pulang. Kelasnya memiliki kelas prakarya dan prakarya hari ini berbeda dengan prakarya minggu-minggu sebelumnya._

 _Jika biasanya hanya akan ada prakarya melukis atau membuat kerajinan maka hari ini gurunya membuat sebuah prakarya dengan bahan cake. Gurunya mengatakan jika mereka diminta untuk membuat kreasi cake sesuka mereka dan Kyungsoo mendapat sebuah cake yang berbeda. Berwarna merah keunguan._

 _Gadis manis itu mengernyit ketika mendapati cake yang berada dimejanya._

" _Ada apa Kyungsoo? apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" gurunya datang untuk menanyakan keluhannya karena sedari tadi gadis itu hanya menatap diam kearah cake dimejanya. Padahal teman-temannya sudah mulai mengoles-ngoleskan butter cream ke cake masing-masing._

 _Kyungsoo mendongak menatap gurunya dengan penuh tanya. "Seam, ini apa? Apa ini cake juga? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini dan kenapa teman-teman tidak mendapatkan yang sama seperti milikku?" gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan penasara membuat gurunya tersenyum maklum._

" _Ini red velvet cake Kyungsoo. hanya ada satu dikelas ini dan kau gadis istimewa yang mendapatkannya."_

" _Sungguh?" Gadis itu dapat melihat bagaimana gurunya mengangguk yakin._

 _Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang menyenangkan hatinya, Kyungsoo bergegas menghias kuenya seperti teman-temannya yang lain._

 _Setengah jam sebelum bell pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Seluruh siswa menyelesaikan karyanya. Mereka menjelaskan satu-satu tentang kreasi cake masing-masing sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Kyungsoo. ia mendapat giliran paling akhir karena ia juga menyelesaikannya paling akhir._

" _Jadi apa nama cake mu Kyungsoo?" gurunya menanyainya. Ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah penasaran dari teman-teman sekelasnya karena Kyungsoo memiliki cake yang berbeda. Dengan senyuman cerah gadis itu mulai menjelaskan cake kreasinya._

" _Ini adalah perfect velvet. Saem bilang ini adalah kue istimewa dan hanya aku yang memilikinya. Aku membuat cake ini dipenuhi dengan coklat, keju dan strawberry. Jadi karena itu aku menyebutnya perfect velvet karena ini adalah cake istimewa yang sempurna. Terimakasih."_

 _Ia menyelesaikan penjelasnnya bersamaan dengan bell sekolah yang berbunyi. Ia segera kembali ketempat duduknya ketika gurunya menyuruh untuk kembali. Dan sebelum mereka diijinkan untuk pulang, gurunya memberitahukan jika mereka semua bisa membawa pulang cake buatan mereka untuk diberikan kepada orangtua masing-masing._

 _Awalnya Kyungsoo senang. Ia bersemangat untuk menunjukkan cake buatannya kepada kakak lelakinya. Namun semangatnya langsung turun ketika mengingat jika kakak lelakinya sedang berada diluar kota karena sedang mengikuti tes untuk pekerjaan barunya._

 _Ia tidak mungkin juga membawa pulang kue itu lalu menunjukkan kepada ayah serta ibunya. Yang ada bukannya pujian yang ia dapat tapi malah caci maki yang ia terima. Paling parah mungkin cakenya akan dilempar kedepan mukanya._

 _Untuk itu gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat favoritnya sembari menghabiskan sorenya sebelum pulang kerumah._

 _Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya riang gembira. Sembari bersenandung disetiap langkahnya. Namun senandung serta langkahnya terhenti ketika dari jarak 3 meter, ia mendapati seseorang tengah duduk sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya ditempat favoritnya._

 _Penasaran_

 _Perasaan itu membuatnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menghiaraukan tentang wejangan kakak lelakinya yang selalu mengatakan untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing._

* * *

 _Jongin yang masih menangis ditempat persembunyiannya merasa terusik ketika merasakan seseorang datang. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika orang itu tengah menatap penasaran kearahnya. Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikannya namun seseorang itu malah duduk dengan berisik disebelahnya._

 _Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bisa melihat seseorang gadis kecil tengah menatap penasaran kearahnya dengan mata bulatnya._

" _Oh oppa menangis?"_

 _Jongin mendengus mendengar gadis kecil itu bertanya sembari menahan tawanya. Dengan segara ia hapus air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil itu. Ia membalikkan badannya kearah lain. Mencoba meratapi kembali nasip sialnya hari ini._

" _Ckck, ternyata oppa sombong sekali."_

 _Jongin tetap diam. Membiarkan gadis kecil dibelakangnya terus mengoceh tidak jelas. Jujur saja ia tidak perduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu. Ia hanya ingin sendiri tapi kenapa harus ada yang mengganggunya._

" _Ya oppa! Aku berbicara kepadamu." Gadis kecil itu masih kukuhh untuk terus berbicara kepada Jongin. Ia bahkan berteriak kesal karena Jongin mengabaikannya. Namun sekali lagi Jongin tidak perduli._

 _Kyungsoo –si gadis kecil– memberenggut kesal karena sekali lagi orang yang baru ditemuinya itu tetap besikukuh mengabaikannya. Namun jangan panggil namanya Kyungsoo jika ia tidak bisa membuat seseorang mau berbicara kepadanya –oh ini tentu terkecuali orangtua serta dua kakaknya yang lain._

 _Gadis kecil itu berdiri dari duduknya. Menaruh bingkisan serta tasnya ditanah sebelum berjalan kehadapan seseorang yang sedari tadi terus mengabaikannya. Ketika Kyungsoo berada didepannya, ia bisa melihat jika lelaki itu memalingkan wajah kuyunya masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk mengabaikan kehadiran Kyungsoo._

 _Untuk itu kemudian Kyungsoo berjongkok lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan dari lelaki yang ia kira seumuran dengan kakak ketiganya._

" _Gweanchana.. oppa tidak usah malu. Aku tidak akan menertawakan jika oppa menangis. Tidak apa-apa. Kata oppaku, seseorang memang sesekali harus menangis jika merasa sedih. Oppaku juga kadang menangis jika lamaran pekerjanya ditolak, jadi tidak masalah jika oppa sekarang mau menangis."_

 _Jujur sesuatu dalam rongga dada Jongin tiba-tiba terasa berdebar kencang. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan kalimat menenangkan seperti itu kepadanya –bahkan neneknya sekalipun selalu mengatakan jika ia lelaki dan ia harus kuat. Tidak boleh cengeng atau sebagainya._

 _Tapi lihat sekarang. Seorang gadis kecil tengah merayunya dengan kalimat menenangkan untuk menarik perhatiannya._

 _Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya ia bisa melihat senyuman manis gadis kecil itu. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa semakin panas ketika gadis kecil itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya pelan dan air matanya kembali jatuh begitu saja._

 _Ia kembali menangis. Namun tidak seperti tadi, kini ada seseorang yang menemaninya ketika ia menangis._

* * *

 _Butuh waktu sedikit lama sampai akhirnya Jongin selesai dengan tangisannya. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lelah berjongkok dengan kaki kecilnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk duduk ditanah._

 _Kini setelah Jongin tenang. Keduanya duduk berdua mengahadap kehamparan air sungai yang terlihat tenang. Mereka menikmati hening yang terjadi diantara keduanya._

" _Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin akhirnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget karena suara berat Jongin sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya membuat Jongin mengulum senyum karena merasa gemas dengan gadis kecil disampingnya._

" _Ini."_

 _Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang disodorkan oleh Jongin kepadanya._

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Ini hadiah karena kau mau menemaniku menangis."_

 _Sekali lagi gadis kecil itu memandangi bergantian antara Jongin serta bungkusan kecil ditangan lelaki itu. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menerima bungkusan kecil dari tangan Jongin. "Terima kasih."_

 _Jongin mengangguk kecil. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo secara lekat. Ia ingin melihat seperti apa respon dari Kyungsoo ketika membuka bungkusan yang barusaja ia berikan._

" _Wohhhh coklat putih?"_

 _Dan benar saja gadis kecil itu menjerit senang, membuat Jongin kembali mengulum senyuman dibibirnya._

" _Apa oppa benar-benar memberikan ini kepadaku? Tapi ini kan mahal." Kyungsoo sedikit memberengut diakhir ucapannya. Gadis kecil itu ingat jika ibunya pernah memarahinya karena meminta coklat putih kepada kakaknya. Ibunya bilang jika coklat putih itu mahal dan membuang-buang uang jika harus membelikannya itu._

 _Karena perkataan ibunya itu membuat Kyungsoo teringat kepada ibu Jongin. Takut ibu lelaki itu nanti marah karena ia sudah memberikan coklat putih miliknya kepadanya._

" _Tenang saja, dinegara tempatku belajar coklat putih tidak mahal. Lagi pula aku membelinya untuk oleh-oleh jadi kau bisa mengambilnya. Anggap aku memberikannya sebagai hadiah untukmu."_

" _Sungguh?" Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo bersorak senang ditempatnya._

" _Yeyyy, kalau begitu aku anggap oppa memberikannya untuk kado ulang tahunku."_

 _Jongin menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. "Jadi kau ulang tahun hari ini?"_

" _Tidak. Tapi tepatnya dua hari yang lalu aku ulang tahun." Jawab Kyungsoo polos._

 _Mendengar itu Jongin mendengus namun tidak membungkiri jika ia kembali dibuat tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini hanya karena gadis kecil cerewet yang sedang duduk disebelahnya._

" _Hahhh~ ku kira kau ulang tahun hari ini sama dengan ulang tahunku."_

 _Kyungsoo yang tengah mengunyah coklatnya berhenti ketika mendengar gumaman pelan Jongin. Beruntung telinganya kelewat peka hingga ia masih dapat mendengar jelas apa yang lelaki itu katakan._

" _Jadi oppa ulang tahun hari ini? Oh jadi oppa menangis tadi karena tidak ada yang merayakan ulang tahun oppa sehingga membuat oppa sedih begitu? Ck, kenapa oppa cengeng sekali sih?"_

" _Yakk bukan karena itu aku menangis. Dasar gadis kecil sok tau!"_

" _Lalu karena apa?"_

 _Jongin terdiam. Ia kembali teringat dengan neneknya yang tadi pagi meninggal. Padahal baru saja ia bisa sedikit melupakan tentang hal itu, tapi gadis kecil disebelahnya itu kembali membuatnya teringat tentang neneknya._

 _Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin hanya diam mendengus. Ia menebak jika tebakannya tadi benar namun lelaki didepannya itu malu untuk mengakuinya. Ia sudah ingin kembali mengejek Jongin namun ia diam ketika mendengar jawaban Jongin._

" _Nenekku meninggal pagi tadi."_

 _Jongin tidak tau kenapa dia harus membicarakan ini dengan Kyungsoo. padahal Kyungsoo hanyalah orang asing yang tidak sengaja menemaninya menangis. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman ketika berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu._

" _Nenekku meninggal tepat dihari ulang tahunku. Bahkan aku belum melihatnya dan dia sudah pergi ketika aku masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dari bandara. Belum lagi ditambah orangtuaku yang tidak hadir dipemakaman nenek tadi siang. Aku hanya merasa kesal. A-aku..."_

" _Shtttt..." kyungsoo berdiri. Gadis itu kemudian memeluk kepala Jongin, menenangkan Jongin ketika menyadari jika lelaki itu sudah hendak kembali menangis._

" _Tidak apa-apa oppa. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Oppa harus merelakan nenek oppa dan memaafkan orangtua oppa. Jika oppa bersedih seperti ini nenek oppa pasti ikut merasa sedih juga."_

 _Jongin membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo dalam hati. Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri dihadapannya._

 _Kyungsoo sendiri membalas senyuman Jongin tak kalah manis. Mata bulatnya tak sengaja menatap kearah bingkisan yang tadi ia bawa dari sekolah. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak belum kemudian beranjak mengambil bingkisan itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin._

" _Aku tidak tau oppa akan menyukainya atau tidak. Aku membuatnya tadi disekolah dan seam menyuruh untuk membawa pulang. Dan karena oppa sedang ulang tahun sekarang, ini aku berikan saja pada oppa jadi jangan menangis karena aku akan menemani oppa untuk merayakannya bersama."_

 _Jongin mengernyit ketika membuka bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo kepadanya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana 'hancurnya' cake yang gadis kecil itu berikan kepadanya._

" _Apa ini? Kenapa jelek sekali?"_

" _Ishhh kenapa oppa jahat sekali menghina karya ku." Kyungsoo mendesis kesal karena Jongin menghina kuenya. " Ini itu red velvet cake tapi karena aku menambahnya dengan ekstra keju dan coklat maka namanya jadi perfect velvet."_

 _Kyungsoo terlihat menggemaskan ketika membanggakan cake 'hancur' buatannya kepadanya. Ia bahkan seolah-olah tengah memamerkan karya seni paling berharganya kepada Jongin. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Jongin tertawa kecil._

" _Kenapa oppa tertawa?" Kyungsoo memberenggut kecil ketika melihat Jongin menertawakannya. Ia kesal karena lelaki itu menertawakannya setelah mengejek cake buatannya._

" _Kalau memang tidak mau sini kembalikan cake milik ku."_

 _Kyungsoo berusaha merebut cakenya kembali, namun Jongin dengan segera mengangkat tinggi-tingi cake itu menghindarkannya dari serangan Kyungsoo._

" _heyyy bagaimana kau memintanya kembali setelah memberikannya kepadaku."_

" _Tapi oppa menertawakan cake pemberianku. Jadi biar aku ambil kembali cake itu."_

" _Tertawa bukan berarti mengejek gadis kecil. Uhhhh kenapa kau manis sekali sihhh..." jongin mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo membuat gadis kecil merengek karena rambutnya berantakan._

" _Mungkin jika sekarang kau sudah besar oppa pasti akan menjadikanmu kekasih karena kau benar-benar tipeku. Kau sangat menggemaskan."_

" _Sungguh? Kalau begitu tunggu aku besar dan oppa harus datang kembali untuk membawaku. Bukan untuk menjadi kekasih tapi menikahiku."_

 _Jongin tergelak bersama Kyungsoo yang terkikik karena ucapannya. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar menghibur Jongin yang tengah bersedih._

" _Baiklah-baiklah. Nanti jika kau sudah besar oppa akan datang kepada orangtuamu dan mengatakan jika oppa akan melamar putri mereka. Otthe?"_

 _Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan memberikan jempolnya, tanda menyetujui ucapan main-main dari Jongin._

 _Namun gadis itu menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat langit yang mulai senja._

" _Oh ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang." Ia bergegas mengambil tas gendongnya menghiraukan Jongin yang menatap kearahnya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya kepada Jongin._

" _Terimakasih untuk hari ini oppa. Aku harus pulang sekarang karena hari sudah mulai sore. Oppa juga cepat pulang, pasti banyak yang mengkhawatirkan oppa_. Jadi sampai jumpa. _" Ia segera melesat berlari dari sana menghiraukan Jongin yang terus memanggil-manggilnya._

" _Yakkk kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Jongin mencoba memanggil gadis kecil itu namun gadis itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar panggilannya._

" _Hahhh~ sampai jumpa lagi_ pefect velvet."_

 _dan Jongin tersenyum lebar sembari menatap cake pemberian si gadis kecil cerewet tadi kepadanya._

 _Tanpa keduanya tau jika takdir akan kembali membawa mereka bertemu diwaktu yang berbeda._ _Tepat ketika si gadis kecil tadi tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang mempesona. Dan mewujudkan janji yang keduanya ikrarkan tanpa sengaja._

* * *

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 _Heyyy epribadiiiiii~_

 _Yang dari taun lalu tanya gimana pertemuan awal kaisoo mana suaranyaaaaa~_

 _Yuhuuu baby vee balik bawa flashback panjang kaisoo. Huft, maaf jika flashbacknya tak sesuai ekspekstasi karena sejujurnya ekspekstasi baby vee juga gak kayak gini. Mian_

 _Ohya baby vee mau bales satu review readers yang mencuri perhatian beby vee_

 _ **To. Rini Kim**_

 _ **Hay tsay~ thanks udah baca ff baby vee. Terus kalo masalah update cepet baby vee gak janji –mungkin diusahain soalnya lagi liburan semester dan feel buat nulis selalu ilang karena baby vee kerjaannya cuman bobok cantik dirumah jadi kadang inspirasinya kagak ada, mwhehehe**_

 _ **Terus semangat buat ujiannya juga. Semoga masuk ke universitas ketje sesuai harapanmu. Karena baby vee dua tahun lalu juga udah ngerasaain rasanya musim ujian belom entar tes univ, wkwkwk**_

 _ **So, semangat yaaa~**_

 _Ahhh terakhir, baby vee mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah jadi pembaca serta tukang review setia baby vee_

 _Baby vee noumu-noumu gomahoyo :*_

 _Kalo gitu see ya~_

 _Bye-bye^^_

* * *

 _ **Ps. disini ada yang main ke akun KFF2K18 gak? Udah baca apa belom ff-ff yang diup disana? Kalo udah kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak punya baby vee yang mana? Baby vee ikut partisipasi lhoo. Kalo yang belom baca ayok buruan baca**_

* * *

 _Pss. Sorry for typo_


	6. Chapter 5

**Perfect Velvet**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Jongin-sii.. apa sungguh tidak apa-apa temanmu itu kita tinggal sendirian disana?"

Jongin mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalan kepada Kyungsoo. lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali lagi memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

"Yunho maksudmu? Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Tapi Jongin-sii, malam ini salju turun cukup lebat. Pasti udara diluar sana sangat dingin."

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo begitu baik hingga memikirkan Yunho yang mungkin saja kedinginan dihalte depan tempat kerja Kyungsoo. ia tadi memang mengusir paksa Yunho untuk pulang menggunakan bus atau taksi karena dia ingin berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo didalam mobil.

Tapi sejak meninggalkan Yunho didepan halte, Kyungsoo tidak bisa duduk diam. Gadis itu selalu menengok kebelakang –mengecek keadaan Yunho. Ia terlihat begitu khawatir dan itu jelas membuat hati Jongin _sedikit_ cemburu.

Oke, sebenarnya _**banyak**_ cemburu.

"Kyungsoo sungguh. Yunho adalah laki-laki yang kuat, dia tidak akan kenapa-napa meski suhu udara disana minus 7 derajat. Apa kau tidak melihat jaket tebal Yunho tadi?"

"Tapi_

"Hey dengarkan aku." Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. ia menghentikan kendaraannya ketika lampu merah menyala. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk saling berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yunho akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjamin itu. Lagi pula dia akan senang jika harus pulang lebih awal dari tugasnya. Karena dia akan segera bertemu dengan anak dan istrinya." Jelas Jongin. Mencoba sepengertian mungkin menjelaskannya kepada Kyungsoo. ia memilih katanya sebaik-baiknya agar tidak menyinggung hati rapuh milik gadisnya.

"Oh jadi dia sudah memiliki anak?" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, anaknya berusia 2 tahun."

"Ahhh pasti menggemaskan sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum membayangkan. Jongin yang melihat itu jadi ikut tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau menyukai anak kecil?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Tentu. Tidak ada alasan untukku tidak menyukai malaikat tanpa dosa seperti mereka."

"Tapi bukankah mereka merepotkan?"

"Tidak tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Merepotkan tidaknya itu tergantung dari kita yang menjalaninya. Jika kita menjalaninya setengah hati pasti akan terasa merepotkan, tapi jika kita menjalankannya dengan sepenuh hati maka tidak akan ada kata repot dalam kamus kita. Yang ada hanya rasa bahagia ketika kita bersama mereka."

Ucapan bijak Kyungsoo nyatanya mampu menembus hati Jongin dengan sangat dalam. Lelaki itu bahkan menyatakan dengan lantang didalam benaknya jika ia tidak salah memilih gadis untuk dicintai. Bukan hanya parasnya cantik, namun hatinya pun juga baik. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Jongin terkesan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jongin tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kau benar." Sembari mengatakan itu, Jongin kembali membawa mobilnya untuk berjalan karena lampu jalanan sudah berganti menjadi hijau.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali hening. Mereka tidak memiliki topik apapun untuk dibicarakan lebih tepatnya. Sampai kemudian mobil Jongin masuk kesebuah kawasan kota yang lumayan padat jika malam menjelang ataupun saat ada perayaan seperti malam tahun baru ini.

Tempat makan yang menjamur dipinggiran jalan juga mulai dipenuhi dengan para muda-mudi atau pasangan bahkan ada beberapa keluarga kecil yang merayakan tahun baru disana. Dari sana Jongin mendapat ide untuk menghabiskan malamnya sedikit lebih lama dengan Kyungsoo. mungkin ia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan gadis incarannya ini.

"Kyungso-sii, apa kau memiliki acara penting malam ini dirumah?"

"Aku? Ah tidak ada. Aku hanya akan berdiam diri dan menunggu pergantian tahun didalam kamarku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lapar. Apa kau mau makan malam denganku? Ku dengar disekitar sini ada kedai ramyeon yang enak."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelaki itu sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia hanya takut jika Kyungsoo akan menolak ajakannya. Karena jika sampai Kyungsoo menolaknya maka Jongin tidak akan memiliki muka untuk kembali berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin dapat bernapas lega ketika mendengar Kyungsoo menerima ajakannya.

"Tentu. Aku juga belum makan malam sebenarnya."

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil dan menular kepada Jongin yang juga ikut terkekeh dibelakang kemudi. Ia kemudian mulai mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju kedai ramyeon yang pernah Yunho ceritakan kepadanya. Karena sejujurnya ia tidak pernah datang kesana, jangankan datang kesana. Makan ramyeon pun ini pertama kalinya utuk Jongin.

Ia mungkin bisa saja mengajak Kyungsoo makan direstoran mahal langganannya, namun jika melihat dari gelagat Kyungsoo maka bisa dipastikan jika gadis itu akan menolak tegas ajakan Jongin. Dan berhubung Jongin tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatannya berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo ia lebih memilih kedai ramyeon yang pernah diceritakan Yunho ketika tangan kanannya itu makan bersama istrinya ketika kencan pertama mereka.

Jongin sendiri mencoba peruntungannya, barang kali dengan begitu ia juga bisa menyusul Yunho dan Jaejong setelah makan di kedai ramyeon itu bersama Kyungsoo. _hehe..._

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Jongin ketika mobil lelaki itu berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya. Tidak lupa membawa bingkisan berisi cake yang tadi Jongin berikan padanya dengan dalih ganti dari _perfect velvet_ yang gadis itu berikan.

Sejujurnya jika mengingat _cake_ yang ia berikan kepada Jongin cukup membuat Kyungsoo malu. Karena tadi ia memberikan _cake_ dengan dekor yang hancur sedang Jongin membalasnya dengan memberikan sebuah _cake_ yang sangat cantik.

Sama-sama jenis _red velvet cake_ juga sebenarnya namun dilihat dari _paperbag_ nya Kyungsoo bisa melihat jika _cake_ itu berasal dari toko roti terbaik yang berada di Seoul. Tidak hanya terbaik tapi juga termahal karena pernah sekali Kyungsoo melihat list harga toko roti itu di internet ia dibuat tercengang ditempatnya. Bayangkan saja macaroon yang biasanya dijual dengan harga 2000 won disana dijual dengan harga 12000 won. 6x lipat lebih besar. Sedang untuk sepotong _red velvet cake_ bisa dihargai dengan harga 25000 won tergantung dekornya. Lalu berapa yang harus dibayar untuk seloyang penuhnya? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak dapat mengira-ngiranya.

Ketika kaca mobil dibuka, Kyungsoo merunduk untuk melihat Jongin.

"Oppa terimakasih karena telah mengantarkanku dengan selamat sampai dirumah."

 _Ahh~_ pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona jika memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan oppa. Tadi memang saat keduanya makan ramyeon mereka sepakat untuk mengganti nama panggilannya agar lebih akrab. Mereka bahkan juga saling menukar nomer ponsel. Karena Jongin berdalih barang kali nanti ada sesuatu kedepannya jadi mereka bisa saling menghubungi untuk meminta bantuan. Dan Kyungsoo yang dasarnya polos mengangguk-angguk saja, menyetujui.

"Juga terimakasih untuk _cake_ nya. Seharusnya oppa tidak perlu memberikan ini untuk ganti cake pemberianku karena rasanya _cake_ ini benar-benar tidak setimpal dengan _cake_ hancurku."

Jongin tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku makan malam dan maaf karena membuatmu sedikit terlampat pulang kerumah. Dan lagi untuk _cake_ itu, sungguh bahkan _cake_ mu lebih cantik untukku. Jadi kurasa itu tidak seberapa."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kau segera masuklah Kyungsoo karena udara diluar benar-benar dingin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum kemudian melambai kearah mobil Jongin yang mulai bergerak maju meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu kemudian masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya. Ia juga mengucapkan salam ketika sampai didalam.

Ketika melewati ruang tamu ia bisa melihat ibunya tengah duduk sembari menyilang kaki dan tangannya yang bersedekap dada diatas sofa.

"Kau diantar lagi oleh lelaki itu? Bukankah dia lelaki yang sama yang mengantarmu beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Ibu aku_

"Dan apa itu?" Nyonya Do langsung merebut bingkisan ditangan Kyungsoo. wanita itu tertawa ketika melihat isi bungkusan yang dibawa oleh putrinya itu.

"Wow dia benar-benar kaya ya? Lihat dia bahkan memberikan ini kepadamu. _Good job_ Kyungsoo, setidaknya kau bisa memelorotinya dan menjadi sedikit berguna untuk orangtuamu."

Setelah menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dua kali, Nyonya Do melenggang pergi membawa _cake_ yang diberikan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo tadi.

Sedang Kyungsoo merunduk ditempatnya. Menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak terlepas lalu membuatnya menangis lagi.

Ia mencoba menjadi gadis baik dengan memberi pengertian jika memang sejak dulu orangtuanya ingin menikmati hidup dengan mewah. Jadi dia tidak boleh tersinggung ataupun sakit hati dengan permintaan ibunya. Karena meski disuruh berapa kalipun Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan perintah ibunya untuk satu hal itu.

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Jongin terbangun terlalu pagi. Lelaki itu bahkan mendahului munculnya matahari pagi. Entah kenapa pada tanggal 1 januari ini ia merasa begitu bersemangat untuk memulai hari. Ia bahkan yang biasanya memiliki masalah untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika tanggal merah tiba, kini sudah bersiap dengan sepatu lari untuk berolahraga disekitar kompleks perumahannya.

Ia menyapa tiap-tiap pelayan yang juga sudah bangun untuk membersihkan tiap-tiap sudut rumahnya. Membuat para pelayan dibuat tercengang akan sapaan Jongin pagi ini. Karena setau mereka Jongin adalah majikan yang dingin. Jangankan untuk menyapa, mengangguk kepala ketika mereka membungkuk saja itu sebuah anugrah yang tidak ternilai harganya.

Jongin selesai berlari memutari kompleks tepat pukul 7 pagi. Ia segera mengakhiri kegiatannya itu lantaran matahari mulai terasa panas juga banyaknya orang-orang yang sudah memulai aktifitasnya membuat keadaan kompleks menjadi ramai tidak sehening tadi. Jadi Jongin memilih untuk pulang kerumah, mandi.

Sesampainya dirumah lelaki itu mengernyit ketika mendapati sebuah mobil BMW yang familiar terparkir tepat didepan pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera dan benar saja ia mendapati ibunya tengah duduk dikursi ruang tamu dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan dirumahku sepagi ini?" tanya Jongin heran. Sedang Nyonya Kim yang melihat putranya datang segera berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan majalah fashion yang tadi ia baca untuk menyambut putra semata wayangnya.

"Ahhh kau sudah pulang Jongin-ah? Bagaimana lari pagimu?"

Jongin mendengus, memilih meneruskan langkahnya untuk kedapur mengambil minuman dingin. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan ibunya yang mengekorinya dibelakang sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ibu lakukan disini?" ucap Jongin setelah berhasil menegang setengah botol air dingin yang diambilnya.

Sedang Nyonya Do mengedikkan bahunya ketika melihat putranya memandanginya dengan datar.

"Memang apa salahnya jika seorang ibu datang kerumah putranya?"

Jongin berdecih, "Ya, akan salah jika itu ibu. Aku tau ibu kemari bukan hanya untuk mengunjungiku. Jadi katakan apa maumu sekarang dan segera pergi setelahnya."

"Hahhh~ kau memang yang paling mengerti ibu." Wanita tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum kemudian beralih untuk duduk dikursi meja makan. Membiarkan Jongin tetap berdiri memandangnya dari belakang meja dapur.

"Jongin, apa kau tidak berniat menikah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Beberapa hari lagi kau akan mencapi usia 28 tahun. Dan 2 tahun lagi kau akan menginjak kepala tiga. Lantas apa yang membuatmu enggan untuk segera menikah. Bahkan dari yang ku dengar, selama ini kau bahkan tidak pernah berkencan jadi_

"Jika ibu berniat menjodohkanku dengan salah satu putri kolega ibu, maka mimpi saja. Karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya." Potong Jongin.

Namun jangan sebuat Nyonya Kim seorang pebisnis yang handal jika akan menyerah begitu saja setelah tolakan dari putranya. Karena ia akan terus mengejar Jongin sampai mengatakan iya dengan rencananya.

"Hey dengarkan ibu dulu. Kau belum tau saja betapa cantiknya putri tuan Song. Dia juga pintar dan baik hati. Ditambah_

"JIKA KU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK. APA IBU TIDAK DENGAR?!" lelaki itu menaikkan nada suaranya. Bahkan ia memotong perkataan ibunya dengan bentakan. Persetan dengan sopan santun Jongin sudah tidak memiliki sikap itu kepada orang tuanya sejak mereka tidak menghadiri pemakaman neneknya 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Secantik apapun dia, sebaik dan sepintar apapun gadis itu aku tidak perduli. Karena sampai kapanku aku tidak akan pernah meliriknya sedikitpun. Itu jawabanku, jadi sekarang pergi dari sini."

Nyonya Kim berdiri. Mencoba mengalah kepada putranya. Ia rasa suasana hati Jongin sedang tidak baik jadi mungkin ia bisa membicarakannya lain kali dengan anaknya tersebut. Barang kali Jongin mau merubah jawabannya.

"Baiklah ibu akan pergi sekarang. Tapi ibu akan kembali lagi nanti ketika pikiranmu sudah tenang dan bisa memutuskan dengan benar."

Nyonya Kim sudah berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin didapur sendirian. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Jangan kembali dan jangan pernah kesini lagi."

Ia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum kembali menyambung langkahnya. Masih memegang teguh ambisinya untuk menjodohkan Jongin dengan putri rekan bisnisnya. Dengan cara apapun, ia harus bisa membuat perjodohan itu terlaksana. Karena kerajaan bisnisnya akan semakin berjaya jika Jongin benar-benar menikah dengan putri dari Tuan Song.

Bukankah ini juga untuk masa depan Jongin juga?

* * *

 **Perfect Velvet**

* * *

Pagi ini ketika sudah menginjak pukul 8 pagi, suasana kediaman keluarga tuan Do tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya pada pukul segini, para penghuni rumah akan memulai aktifitasnya dengan berangkat kerja dan meninggalkan rumah menjadi kosong.

Namun pagi ini berbeda. Mereka semua berkumpul bersama dengan wajah serius diruang keluarga. Hanya putra pertama keluarga tersebut yang masih berada di Busan serta putri terakhir keluarga tersebut yang tidak terlihat disana. Selebihnya mereka semua ada disana.

"Ibu bagaimana? Jika aku tidak dapat mengembalikan uang itu maka aku akan terancam dipidana." Suara putra ke-tiga keluarga Do satu-satunya yang terdengar.

Sedang anggota lainnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Ikut pusing memikirkan masalah dari salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Jinwoo tenanglah. Ibu, ayah dan kakakmu Junhoe juga tengah berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu jadi tunggu sebentar."

Jinwoo mendengus. Mengacak rambut coklatnya menjadi berantakan. Ia benar-benar stress karena bossnya menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan uang-uang yang telah ia curi selama ia bekerja menjadi manajer keuangan. Jika ia tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menerima pidana. Dan jika ia sampai dipidana maka ia akan gagal menikahi kekasihnya bulan depan. Sialan, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ketahuan padahal dia sudah bermain secantik mungkin untuk menutupi korupsi-korupsinya diperusahaan.

"Ayah bagaimana? Apa ayah tidak bisa menjual rumah ini saja?" tanya Jinwoo mencoba mencari solusi lain. Namun yang ia dapat adalah gelengan dari ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak mungkin menjual rumah ini. Jika kita menjual rumah ini maka nanti kita akan tinggal dimana."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kalian semua tega membiarkanku dipenjara dan pernikahanku batal bulan depan? Apa kalian tega? Jawab aku!"

"Jinwoo tenanglahhh~" Nyonya Do mencoba menenangkan. Namun Jinwoo tetap berontak menolak usapan dari ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang ibu. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku terancam akan dipenjara!"

Putra ketiga keluarga Do itu benar-benar marah. Kepalanya bahkan terasa seakan ingin pecah karena masalah ini. Ia menyumpahi siapapun yang membongkar kecurangannya kepada atasannya.

Sedang Junhoe yang sedari tadi diam dan duduk tenang disofa paling kiri mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tenanglah Jinwoo. Kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya." Ucap Junhoe setelah lama memperhatikan.

"Jalan keluar apa hyung? Jalan keluar kita hanya dengan menjual rumah ini sedang ayah tidak mengijinkannya. Jadi apa jalan keluarnya? Apa dengan aku dipenjara akan menjadi jalan keluar? Lucu sekali,"

"Kita tidak perlu menjual rumah ini ataupun kau masuk dalam bui. Jalan keluar kita hanya satu, yaitu atasanmu."

"Atasanku?" Jinwoo memandang tak mengerti kearah Junhoe. "Maksudmu hyung?"

"Bukankah atasanmu suka gonta ganti teman tidur?"

"Ya, dia memang_ h-hyung... j-janggan bilang jika..."

Junhoe menyeringai sebelum mengerling kearah Jinwoo. "Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

Jinwoo mengangguk. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dan memeluk Junhoe. "Kau yang terbaik hyung. Sungguh kau kakak terbaikku."

Junhoe tergelak sembari menepuk pundak Jinwoo. "Ya untuk itu kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum Kwangsoo hyung pulang." Jinwoo mengangguk. Menyetujui usulan dari kakak lelakinya.

Sedang ayah serta ibunya yang tidak tau hanya memandang penuh tanya kepada dua orang anaknya yang tengah tertawa bahagia.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sedang rencanakan?" tanya Nyonya Do penasaran.

Sedang Junhoe dan Jinwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ibu akan tau nanti." Jawab Junhoe sembari membawa matanya melirik kelantai tiga rumahnya.

' _Bukankah ini saat yang tepat membuatmu menjadi berguna Kyungsoo-ya?'_

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 ***Rasio usia antar cast:**

 **Jongin : 28 tahun** _ **(singel)**_

 **Kyungsoo : 18 tahun** _ **(singel)**_

 **Kwangsoo : 39 tahun** _ **(have a fiancee)**_

 **Junhoe : 33 tahun** _ **(singel)**_

 **Jinwoo : 27 tahun** _ **(have a fiancee)**_

* * *

 _Hohohoho... beby vee datang kembali~_

 _Akhirnya udah sampe chapter 5 fiuhhh~_

 _Baby vee mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review, reading, follow + favoritin ini ff._

 _Karena gak ada yang mau beby vee omongin lagi, see yaaa~_

 _Love, beby vee_

* * *

 **Ps. Eh yang inget sama ff beby vee yang** _ **"A Complicated Friendship"**_ **. Beby vee up part 3 nya di wp. Sooo, go check akun Veebeby_ karena part 3 yang baby up sekarang beda sama part 3 yang beby vee pernah up diffn dulu. Terima kasih^^,**


End file.
